EL VIAJE DE MI VIDA
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Dos familias distintas unidas por una larga amistad. un viaje en el que Renesmee descubrirá el amor, los celos y la verdadera amistad de mano de sus nuevos amigos magos.
1. Los preparativos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

1. PREPARATIVOS.

- Vamos! Todo el mundo en pie! – dijo Hermione, entrando en el dormitorio de Ron, despertándole a él y a Harry, que seguían durmiendo.

- Relájate, Hermione, ya nos levantamos. – dijo Ron, tapándose la cabeza con la colcha, volviéndose a dormir, mientras que Harry se levantaba de la cama, en busca de sus gafas,

- Que ocurre? A que viene tanta prisa? – preguntó Harry, bostezando, mientras iba en busca de su ropa. – Hermione, te importa? – dijo mientras se desabrochaba el jersey del pijama.

- Claro, pero venga, en diez minutos tenemos que estar listos.

- Vale.

Hermione miró con mala cara hacia la cama de Ron.

- Yo me encargaré de despertarle. – dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

- Genial. Nueve minutos. – dijo señalando su reloj de pulsera.

Hermione salió del dormitorio, dejando a Harry a medio vestir y a Ron en la cama, roncando. Harry se acercó, destapó a Ron de un tirón, le cogió de los pies y tirando de él.

- Ya me levanto! Ya voy! – gritó intentando deshacerse de las manos de su amigo, dando patadas en el aire.

- Venga, tenemos cinco minutos.

- Para que?

- No lo se. Pero Hermione estaba de lo más nerviosa y ansiosa. Venga, que seguro que si no bajamos tú madre subirá a buscarnos.

- Que? No! Ya estoy! – gritó levantándose de la cama de un salto y quitándose el pijama a toda prisa.

Harry se estaba peinando mientras Ron acababa de abrocharse la camisa blanca que le había regalado Hermione por su cumpleaños.

- Como estoy? – preguntó Ron, acabando de peinarse.

- Muy elegante – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – venga, vámonos.

Los dos salieron del dormitorio de Ron y, mientras bajaban pudieron oír una serie de voces desconocidas. Los dos bajaron con rapidez, oliendo el delicioso aroma del desayuno que estaba preparando la señora Weasley.

- Al fin estáis en pie – exclamó la señora Weasley al verlos entrar en la cocina – vamos, a la mesa, que el desayuno ya está listo.

En la mesa de la cocina ya estaban sentadas Hermione y Ginny, que ya habían empezado a desayunar. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione, y Harry junto a Ginny.

- Quien hablaba? – Preguntó Harry cogiendo un trozo de pan y empezando a comer un par de huevos fritos – oímos unas voces cuando bajábamos por las escaleras,.

- Papá ha recibido una llamada y se lió poniendo el manos libres a todo volumen.

- Qué?! – preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron, divertido.

- La semana pasada papá envió una carta a un amigo suyo, dándole el número del teléfono que le habías regalado y le ha llamado hoy.

- Ah!

- Al parecer, vais a tener visita éste verano. – dijo Hermione, que tenía la mano de Ron entre las suyas.

- Al final van a venir? – dijo Ron, con un trozo de tarta en la boca.

- Solo una persona, aunque no alcancé a oír quien – dijo Ginny, mirando ausente por la ventana – me pregunto quien será.

- Bueno, yo no conoceré a esa persona- - dijo Harry, en medio de un bostezo.

- Sigues queriendo marcharte?

- Si. Necesito volver, ahora que todo ha cambiado y las cosas están más calmadas.

- Puedo acompañarte? – dijo Ginny, rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.

- No creo que tus padres permitan que nos vayamos los dos solos.

- Yo podría acompañaros – dijo Ron, mirando con esperanzas a su amigo y a su hermana.

- De eso nada! – dijeron los dos, mirando a Ron como si éste hubiera alguna especie de enfermedad contagiosa. Hermione los miró y se puso a reír.

- Ocurre algo, chicos? – preguntó el señor Weasley, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, con el periódico El Profeta en las manos.

- Papá, puedo marcharme con Harry unos días? Nos gustaría ir a la casa en la que vivió de pequeño – dijo Ginny, aprovechando el buen humor de su padre.

- Que?! No se, Ginny. Solo tienes dieciséis años. No sois muy jóvenes para iros de vacaciones juntos?

- Papá, Harry ya es mayor de edad y no pasará nada. Ya no hay peligro.

- Bueno, por mi vale. Pero Ron irá con vosotros.

- No! – exclamaron Harry y Ginny a la vez, al igual que cuando Ron propuso incorporarse al viaje.

- Ésa es mi condición – dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo el periódico y escondiéndose tras él.

- Mierda! – exclamó Ginny por lo bajo. Por suerte su padre no lo oyó, al menos eso pareció – Vamos a probar con mi madre – al ver la cara que puso Harry, cambió la expresión de su cara – es nuestra única esperanza.

- Vale, por probar…

- Vamos. – Ginny se levantó y cogió a Harry de la mano, tirando de él hacia el jardín, donde estaba la señora Weasley tendiendo la colada. Ginny se acercó a su madre, mientras que Harry se quedaba a cierta distancia. Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos hablando, hasta que Ginny volvió hacia donde la esperaba su chico.

- Qué, que ha dicho?

- Lo mismo que mi padre.

- Jo! – se quejó Harry, dándose la vuelta.

- Si quieres ir solo… te esperaré aquí.

- No. Quiero que vengas, aunque también tenga que venir Ron.

- En cuanto sea mayor de edad podremos marcharnos de vacaciones solos. – dijo abrazando a Harry y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Más te vale – dijo Harry, sonriendo, mientras volvían a la cocina cogido de la mano de su chica.

Fueron a sentarse de nuevo a la mesa, delante de Ron y Hermione, que los miraron inquisitivamente..

- Que os ha dicho tu madre? – preguntó Hermione a Ginny, mientras que ésta tomaba un gran trago de zumo de calabaza.

- Lo mismo que mi padre. Que asco!

- Eh! – se quejó Ron, con un rastro de tristeza en los ojos.

- No es por ti, es que me hacía ilusión marcharme con Harry, a solas, pero bueno, habrá que aceptar la situación. Tú también vendrás Hermione?

- Porque no? Llamaré a mis padres más tarde. Alguien deberá controlar a Ron – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, dando un beso a Ron en la mejilla.

- Genial. Cuando nos vamos? – preguntó éste, emocionado.

Los cuatro subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para empezar a preparar las mochilas para salir al día siguiente por la tarde.

Ese día, los chicos Weasley y Harry estuvieron, buena parte de la mañana, jugando a quidditch, hasta que la señora Weasley salió al jardín para avisarles de que la comida ya estaba en la mesa.

- A ver Hermione, porque se supone que nos hemos levantado tan temprano y nos hemos tenido que arreglar tanto? – preguntó Ron mientras se acercaban a una parte del jardín en la que había una larga mesa preparada.

- Ah! Es que sino os hubiera metido prisa, os hubierais pasado toda la mañana durmiendo.

- Que?

- Relájate. A que al final no ha resultado tan malo madrugar? – dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno, no. – dijo Ron a regañadientes, mientras se sentaba a la mes a junto a su chica. – donde están los demás? Se han perdido por el camino?

- Ya estamos aquí. – dijo George, seguido de sus hermanos, Harry y Fleur.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer con ansiedad, sobretodo los jóvenes, que se habían pasado toda la mañana jugando y ahora estaban hambrientos.

Ginny, Fleur y Hermione se quedaron mirando a los chicos, sorprendidas al ver la cantidad de comida que ingerían. Las tres se levantaron de la mesa en cuanto hubieron terminado de comer y, después de pedir permiso a los señores Weasley, se fueron hacia el interior de la casa, hacia el salón, donde las tres se sentaron a hablar.

- Quien creéis que va a venir? – preguntó Hermione, que ya tenía un grueso libro de historia muggle en sus manos.

- No tengo ni idea. Mi padre no ha dicho nada, lo cual es bastante extraño en él. – dijo Ginny, mientras buscaba en su bolso en busca de algo.

- Tal vez… tal vez os quiera dar una sorpresa – dijo Fleur, quien casi hablaba el inglés sin que se le notara el acento francés, a la vez que se peinaba sus dorados cabellos.

- Tal vez, no se. – Ginny había sacado un chupa-chups del bolso y había empezado a comérselo.

- Hola chicas! – dijo el señor Weasley, que acababa de entrar en la casa. – como va todo? Casi no habéis hablado durante la comida.

- Papá, va a venir alguien éstos días a casa? – dijo Ginny sin andarse por las ramas, como era típico en ella.

- Si, cielo. Creo que ya puedo contároslo, ya que vais a estar fuera y no vais a estar cuando llegue. – el señor Weasley respiró hondo y, a los diez segundos, habló de nuevo. – me ha llamado un antiguo amigo. Su nieta va a empezar a ir, éste curso, a un colegio en Londres y me ha pedido, como favor, si podíamos permitir que se quedara en casa éste verano, para que empiece a acostumbrarse a las costumbres inglesas, básicamente.

- Ah! – dijeron las tres. – y que edad tiene la nieta de tu amigo? – preguntó Ginny.

- Creo que la tuya – dijo mirando directamente a su hija. – bueno, no me ha aclarado muy bien ese punto. Él vendrá a acompañarla y hablaremos sobre ello.

- De acuerdo.

- Oye, Ginny. Se que es muy precipitado pero, que te parecería…

- Papá, no sigas. – dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie, interrumpiendo a su padre. – no pretenderás que la llevemos con nosotros?

- Ginny, hazlo por mí. Esa chica solo necesita algún amigo. Así podrá ir con gente de su edad y verá parte de Inglaterra.

- Papá! – se quejó, mirando a sus cuñadas, en busca de ayuda.

- Ginny, tal vez no sea tan mala idea – dijo Hermione, poniéndose al lado de su mejor amiga.

- Hermione! – volvió a quejarse.

- Tal así tu hermano se controle un poco si hay alguien más. – dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo, acabando d convencerla.

- Vale, papá, cuando van a llegar? – dijo Ginny, rindiéndose.

- Pasado mañana.

- De acuerdo. Tendremos que retrasar la salida un día.

- Genial. Gracias pequeña. – dijo el señor Weasley, abrazando a su hija, y guiándole un ojo a Hermione, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho.

Éste se marchó, seguido por Fleur, dejando a solas a Hermione y Ginny. Éstas se miraron y se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá.

Esa tarde, las chicas se marcharon a la ciudad a comprar algo de ropa muggle y fueron a tomar un helado a una concurrida heladería/cafetería. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas hablando y planeando lo que iban a hacer durante el viaje.

A las seis de la tarde decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, ya que pronto iba a estar lista la cena y la señora Weasley las estaría esperando. Fueron a coger el tren y esperaron a que el señor Weasley las fuera a buscar en coche. Querían haberse aparecido directamente en La Madriguera, pero Ginny era menor de dad y no querían arriesgarse a que las detuvieran.

En cuanto llegaron a La Madriguera, la cena ya estaba en la mesa, y todos las estaban esperando. Todos comieron con mucha hambre.

En cuanto hubieron terminado, el señor Weasley se puso en pie y habló en voz alta y clara a todos los presentes.

- Bueno, familia. Ésta tarde he recibido una llamada. – vio que todos ponían cara de confusión y sorpresa – si, es que éste amigo mío utiliza los teléfonos y no las lechuzas, como nosotros. Pues mañana legará un amigo mío con su nieta, que viene a estudiar a Londres y pasará unos días con nosotros.

- No venían pasado mañana? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a su padre, confusa.

- Al final han tenido que adelantar el viaje. Mañana por la mañana llegarán desde los EEUU e iremos a buscarlos.

- Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Charlie, mientras comía un trozo de pastel de carne, al igual que los demás.

- Si, será mejor que me acompañe alguien. Harry, Hermione, vosotros entendéis de esto.

- Claro – dijeron los dos, sonriendo. Dejar solo al señor Weasley en un aeropuerto era un suicidio. Seguro que se perdería y no lograría regresar sin hacer uso de la magia.

Todos ayudaron a quitar la mesa y Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio que ocupaban estos últimos. Se sentaron sobre las camas y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

- Me pregunto quien será ese amigo de mi padre. – dijo Ron, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y acercándola a él. – ni siquiera ha dicho su nombre.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Realmente era extraño que el señor Weasley no hubiera hablado nunca de ese amigo suyo.

- Bueno, no le demos más vueltas al tema- dijo Hermione y miró a Harry – mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Dio un beso a Ron y se marchó de la habitación llevándose a Ginny con ella. – Buenas noche!!

Harry y Ron se miraron y rieron.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado – dijo Harry, se levantó y fue hacia la parte del armario, que la señora Weasley dispuso para su ropa, para buscar el pijama y comenzar a ponérselo, mientras que Ron hacía lo mismo. – buenas noches Ron.

- Buenas noches – dijo éste, sentándose de nuevo y empezó a leer un libro que su madre le había comprado por su cumpleaños.

Esa noche fue una noche muy tranquila en la casa de los Weasley. Todos estaban ajetreados por la mañana tan ajetreada que habían tenido y todos habían caído rendidos en la cama.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hola!!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Espero vuestra opinión, ya que es muy importante para mi saber que opinais sobre la historia y saber la gente que la ha leído.**

**Mil Gracias!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**


	2. Encuentro Weasley Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

2. ENCUENTRO WEASLEY-CULLEN.

En cuanto amaneció, Harry se despertó al instante. Se puso las gafas y se levantó de la cama para ir a vestirse. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra con un dragón dibujado en la espalda. Era un regalo de Ginny. Se peinó un poco y se fue hacia el pasillo, donde se encontró con Hermione, que aun iba en pijama y llevaba el neceser en la mano. Harry la miró y esta bajó la vista al suelo.

- Ya casi estoy. – dijo Hermione, marchándose a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio.

En apenas dos minutos, hermione salió del dormitorio, vestida con un vestido sin mangas, de color azul, y con un bolso cruzado, donde metió su monedero y su teléfono móvil.

- Mis padres me lo regalaron para que pudiéramos estar en contacto en todo momento.

- Me parece genial. Vayamos a desayunar.

Harry y Hermione bajaron a la cocina, que estaba vacía. Hermione dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y sacó su varita de él.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno, tú pon la mesa. – dijo mientras se ponía a buscar los cacharros de cocina.

- Vale. – Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y comenzó a poner la mesa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los demás.

En cuanto ya estuvo todo preparado se miraron, sin sentarse a la mesa.

- Debemos esperar al señor Weasley?

- Ya estoy aquí. Harry, Hermione, buenos días.

- Buenos días señor Weasley. – dijeron ambos al unísono, sentándose a la mesa, juntos los tres, y empezaron a desayunar en silencio.

- Chicos, debo deciros algo. Mi amigo, el doctor Cullen, no es como nosotros. No es mago, pero tampoco es un muggle corriente. – al ver la cara de sorpresa de los chicos, continuó hablando. – el doctor Cullen es un vampiro. Pero no un vampiro corriente. No corréis ningún peligro, no se alimenta de humanos. Os lo cuento para que os hagáis a la idea y no os sorprendáis al ver su aspecto.

- Y los vampiros pueden tener hijos? – preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

- No se nada sobre el tema. Se lo preguntaré cuando volvamos a casa. Bueno, nos vamos?

El señor Weasley, Harry y Hermione recogieron la mesa y la prepararon para cuando los demás bajaran a desayunar.

Fueron hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y se marcharon a la ciudad en el coche que Harry ayudó a reparar al señor Weasley, sin que su esposa lo supiera.

Durante el viaje hacia el aeropuerto nadie dijo nada, mientras que los tres pensaban en que se iban a encontrar. Llegaron al aeropuerto en media hora, aparcaron y entraron los tres juntos en busca de los recién llegados. En ese momento comenzó a sonar un teléfono. Hermione y Harry miraron al señor Weasley, el cual parecía bastante confuso, mirando a su alrededor en busca del origen de la música.

- Es su teléfono, señor. – dijo Harry mirándolo divertido.

- Ah! Si! gracias Harry. – dijo sacando el pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contestó, después de dudar que botón debía de apretar.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, intentando aguantar la risa, mientras el padre de su amigo gritaba al teléfono.

- Chicos, están en la cafetería. Al parecer, la muchacha tenía hambre.

Hermione avanzó hacia la cafetería, seguida por Harry y el señor Weasley, que iba mirando a su alrededor sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto, Hermione se detuvo en seco, los chicos la miraron y miraron en la dirección a donde se dirigía la mirada de la chica.

- Carlisle! – exclamó el señor Weasley avanzando con los brazos abiertos hacia el muchacho al que estaba mirando Hermione.

- Arthur, cuanto tiempo! – dijo Carlisle, abrazando a su viejo amigo. – lamento no haber podido ponerme en contacto contigo antes. Han pasado tantas cosas…

- No te preocupes. Y ésta jovencita?

- Arthur, ésta es Renesmee, la hija de Edward.

- Ya veo. Tiene su cara. – dijo estrechando su mano con la de Renesmee.

- Encantada de conocerle al fin. Mi abuelo me ha estado hablando de usted durante todo el vuelo.

- Muy amable. También me alegro de conocerte. Venid, he venido acompañado.

Carlisle y Renesmee avanzaron hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione.

- Éstos son Harry y Hermione. Chicos, éste es mi amigo, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su nieta Renesmee.

- Encantados. – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- Harry y mi hija Ginny salen juntos, y Hermione sale con Ron. – dijo que ambos se ruborizaran.

- Como están todos, Arthur?

- Bastante bien. Aunque ya te contaré. Y tu familia?

- Genial. Como habéis venido? – preguntó Carlisle.

- En coche.

- Vaya! Perdonadme, debí deciros que un amigo de la familia nos iba a acompañar. Ahora está en el baño.

- Ah!

- Pero tranquilos, creo que no le importará ir a pie.

- Que?! – exclamaron los tres magos.

- Tranquilos, Jacob llegará corriendo antes que nosotros en coche. Ya veréis. – dijo Renesmee sonriendo con orgullo.

Los cinco esperaron durante cinco minutos hasta que un enorme muchacho de tez oscura se acercó a ellos y rodeó la cintura de Renesmee con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

- Chicos, éste es Jacob, un amigo de la familia. – dijo Carlisle.

- Buenos días. – dijo Jacob mirando a los tres magos.

Los tres saludaron al recién llegado y se dirigieron hacia la calle y se detuvieron ante el coche del señor Weasley.

- Ya veo. – murmuró Jacob. – creo que voy a tener que ir dando un paseo. – dijo sonriente. – vamos, yo os sigo.

- Puedo? – dijo Carlisle abriendo la puerta del conductor.

- Claro! – dijo Arthur sonriendo, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que los tres adolescentes se sentaban detrás.

- Donde está Jacob? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ya se habrá marchado.

- Como?! – exclamaron Harry y Hermione.

- Os lo contaremos en cuanto lleguemos. Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de nuestro mundo ni nosotros del vuestro. – dijo Carlisle mientras arrancaba el coche a bastante velocidad, aunque se estaba controlando bastante.

Llegaron a la Madriguera en apenas doce minutos.

- Afloja un poco, mi mujer no sabe lo del coche. – dijo el señor Weasley un poco asustado. Carlisle sonrió y fue muy despacio hacia el cobertizo donde se guardaba el coche. En la puerta les esperaba Jacob, con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía divertirse.

Los cinco salieron del coche, Jacob se les unió y los seis entraron en la casa, donde les esperaban Ron y Ginny, que se levantaron del sofá al verlos entrar.

- Hola! – les dijeron los dos y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola chicos. Éstos son mi amigo Carlisle, su nieta Renesmee y su amigo Jacob. – dijo señalando a cada uno conforme les iba nombrando. – éstos son dos de mis hijos, Ron y Ginny.

- Que tal? – dijo Renesmee dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. – me alegro mucho de haber venido a Inglaterra.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. – dijo Arthur poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Carlisle y se dirigiéndole hacia el exterior donde, al parecer, estaba la señora weasley con el resto de sus hijos.

- Nos sentamos? – preguntó Hermione, sentándose al lado de Ron. Harry se acercó a Ginny, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y se sentaron. Renesmee se acercó a Jacob, éste se sentó en una de las butacas y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- Como ha ido el viaje? – preguntó Ginny.

- Muy bien, bastante entretenido. – dijo Renesmee, mirando a Jacob de reojo.

- Yo no me he enterado de nada. – dijo Jacob con una amplia sonrisa, ante la cara de sorpresa de los cuatro magos. – es que me quedé dormido.

- Ah! – dijeron los cuatro.

- Bueno, y que te trae por nuestro país? – preguntó Ron, sin dejar de mirar a la curiosa pareja.

- Parte de mi familia es originaria de éste país. Además, me interesa la enseñanza inglesa. – contestó Renesmee, mientras Jacob miraba con ojos curiosos todo el salón.

Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando. Jacob se dio cuenta y bajó la vista avergonzado.

- Disculpadme, pero nunca he estado en una casa de una familia de magos. En realidad, no sabía que existían los magos.

- Bueno, intentamos mantener el secreto en… bueno, en secreto. – dijo Harry. – Tú también eres un vampiro? Bueno, tú no estás…

- Pálido? – terminó la frase de Harry. Miró a Renesmee y ésta asintió. – bueno, es que no lo soy. Soy, bueno… un licántropo.

- Qué?!

- Se refiere a que es metamorfo. Lo que sucede es que pertenece a una tribu que cree que proviene de los lobos, y ésa es la forma que toman cuando se transforman.

- Ah!

- Bueno, y como lo haces? Me refiero a que… te transformas cuando ves la luna llena o… - dijo Hermione con gran curiosidad.

- Me transformo cuando quiero cuando estoy realmente enfadado, aunque solo si no logro controlarme.

- Verás, Renesmee… - empezó a decir Ginny, pero Renesmee la interrumpió.

- Llamadme Nessie, por favor.

- Vale, Nessie. Nosotros nos marchamos ésta tarde. Mi padre me ha pedido que te llevemos con nosotros y, como comprenderás, no te conocemos, y es un poco incómodo…

- Te entiendo, Ginny. Resultaría extraño que me marchara con vosotros. No os preocupéis, me quedaré por aquí.

- No me refería a eso. – dijo Ginny, pero al ver la expresión de los cinco, se explicó. – bueno, en realidad si, pero…

- Yo no voy a ir. Me marcho ésta tarde, junto a Carlisle.

- Si quieres, ven. – dijo Harry. – lo que pasa es que vamos a visitar lugares en que, mayormente, solo hay magos. Estaréis cómodos?

- Gracias. – dijo Jacob, mirando a los cuatro magos con gratitud. – intentaremos adaptarnos lo mejor posible.

- De acuerdo, entonces. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bomba. – dijo Ron, sonriendo. – no hará falta no que hagáis las maletas.

- Yo no he traído nada. – dijo Jacob, abrazando a Renesmee.

- Podemos ir de compras ésta tarde antes de marcharnos. – dijo Hermione.

Ron y Harry lanzaron una mirada de terror a Hermione, que se levantó exasperada.

- No me miréis así. Lo digo por Jacob.

- Hermione, olvidas que somos brujas? Podemos hacer que su ropa aparezca aquí. – dijo Ginny, sin poder dejar de reírse.

- Es cierto. – dijo Hermione bajando la vista al suelo.

- que ocultas? – preguntó Ron imaginándose la respuesta.

- Ayer olvidé comprar un libro.

- Otro?!

- Bueno, vale. Ya lo leeré cuando volvamos. Ya iré a la biblioteca.

- Te gusta leer? – preguntó Renesmee con la emoción dibujada en la mirada. – a mi también. Jacob siempre se queja de que siempre llevo un libro en la mano.

- También se queja Ron.

- Son unos incultos. No entienden que la lectura es cultura. – dijo Renesmee, riendo, al igual que Hermione y Ginny, sin dejar de mirar a los chicos.

- Chicos! A comer! – gritó la voz de la señora Weasley desde el jardín.

Los seis salieron de la casa y salieron al jardín, donde se encontraron una larga mesa, donde ya estaba sentada toda la familia Weasley, junto a Carlisle, aunque éste no fuera a comer.

Los chicos Weasley se acercaron a los recién llegados, presentándose uno a uno.

La comida pasó tranquila, entre risas y anécdotas por parte de ambas familias.

- Bueno, chicos. – dijo la señora Weasley, levantándose de la mesa y hablando a los comensales. – Renesmee, cariño, tú dormirás con las chicas. Jacob, tú dormirás en el dormitorio de Ron y Harry.

- Venga. Todos al campo. – dijo Charlie, levantándose de la mesa. – enseñemos a los recién llegados como se juega al quidditch.

- Aguarda Charlie. – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa y hablando en voz alta, mirando a su madre. – mamá, nos marchamos ésta tarde.

- Mañana por la mañana. – dijo la señora Weasley con mirada suplicante.

- Bueno, vale.

Los Weasley, Renesmee, Jacob y Hermione fueron hacia el patio, donde encontraron seis escobas en el suelo.

- Porque no quiere tu madre que nos marchemos hoy? – preguntó Renesmee a Ron, que iba andando a su lado.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ginny.

- Entiendo. – nessie miró al suelo, hacia las escobas, confundida. – que es eso del quidditch?

- Ya lo verás, es genial. – dijo Ron emocionado, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos, incluidos Ginny y Harry. Hermione se acercó a Renesmee y Jacob.

- Tu no juegas, Hermy? – preguntó Jacob.

- No. No me gusta mucho el quidditch. Nos sentamos? – dijo señalando un tronco de un árbol caído que hacía la función de banco. – Jacob, si quieres…

- La magia de mi tribu llegue a tanto. Me contentaré con mirar. – dijo acercándose al improvisado campo del jardín de los Weasley.

Hermione y Renesmee se sentaron y miraron a los chicos y Ginny subirse a las escobas.

- Jacob es muy agradable.

- Si, es genial. – dijo Renesmee sonriendo bobamente.

- Cuanto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

- Que?! No, no, te equivocas Hermione. Jacob y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos.

- Ah! Es que por la forma en que os miráis y os tratáis…creí…

- Tranquila. No te negaré que Jacob me gusta mucho pero… bueno, para él solo soy su amiga, y me conformo con ello con tal de estar siempre a su lado.

- Deberías decírselo.

- No quiero estropear nuestra amistad.

- Te entiendo. Lo mismo me sucedía a mí con Ron, pero al final… bueno, al final estamos juntos. Y no podemos ser más felices, al menos yo lo soy – dijo sonriendo a la vez que bajaba la vista avergonzada.

- Creo que sois una gran pareja.

- Gracias Nessie. Mira, Jacob va a hacer de árbitro. Deben de haber explicado ya las reglas. – dijo señalando hacia los magos, que ya estaban en el aire.

Jugaron durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Jacob silbó en el momento en que Harry cogía la snicth dorada. Había ganado el equipo de Harry, George y Bill, por diez puntos.

Las chicas se levantaron y se acercaron al campo. Fueron todos a guardar las escobas y entraron en la casa.

- Vamos a ducharnos. – dijo Ron, dando un beso en la mejilla de Hermione. Ésta y Renesmee fueron al dormitorio, dejando a Jacob en la cocina, junto a Carlisle y los señores Weasley.

- Bueno, Jacob, que te parece todo esto? – dijo el señor Weasley.

- Me parece fascinante. Es estupendo que nos acojan.

- Carlisle es uno de mis mejores amigos. No creerías que íbamos a dejaros dormir en el jardín?

- Aun así, gracias.

- De nada, muchacho. – dijo la señora Weasley, sonriendo. – vas a marcharte mañana con los chicos?

- Si, me han invitado y me parece una estupenda idea recorrer parte del país y conocer el mundo de la magia. Y me han dicho que pueden hacer que mi ropa aparezca aquí.

- No te preocupes por eso. Oí como hablabais de eso y Arthur trajo tu ropa. Está en el dormitorio. – dijo Carlisle, que parecía encantado de estar allí.

- Gracias de nuevo. – dijo Jacob. – creo que ya oigo a los chicos en el dormitorio.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando te marchas, Carlisle?

- Después de cenar. Arthur va a llevarme. – dijo mirando asustado a su amigo.

- Por arte de magia? – dijo Jacob con aire divertido.

- Si. He pedido permiso al Ministerio de Magia y no ven ningún problema.

- Genial, entonces nos vemos más tarde. – dijo Jacob mirando a los presentes y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Se oyó como un móvil comenzaba a sonar. Era la melodía del teléfono de Renesmee. Jacob sonrió al pensar en lo que iba a pasar si le decían que debía dejar el móvil en casa. Entró en el dormitorio y se encontró con Harry y Ron, que estaban hablando animadamente.

- Jacob, tu maleta está sobre la cama. Al parecer, el señor Weasley la hizo aparecer. – dijo Harry señalando hacia la cama que acababan de montar para él esa noche.

- Gracias, chicos, por todo.

- Tranquilo tío, será genial. Por cierto, esa música que se oía antes…

- El móvil de Renesmee.

- Ah! No estoy acostumbrado a ellos, aunque es divertido ver como mi padre intenta hablar por uno de ellos.

- Lo que será divertido será ver a Renesmee vivir sin ningún aparato electrónico. – dijo Jacob soltando una carcajada, haciendo que Harry y Ron se unieran a sus risas.

- Vaya imagen tienes de tu chica, no? – dijo Ron.

- Eh?! No, no, os equivocáis. Renesmee no es mi novia, solo somos amigos.

- Pues no lo parece. – dijo Harry limpiándose las gafas. – quiero decir que… bueno, os miráis como enamorados.

- Eso será porque yo lo estoy. La quiero muchísimo pero no hay nada más. Para ella solo soy su mejor amigo.

- Eso pasaba con Ginny y conmigo. – dijo Harry. – y con Ron y Hermione.

- Espero que algún día me suceda también a mi.

- Seguro.

Un suave golpe en la puerta les interrumpió a los tres. La puerta se abrió y entraron las tres chicas. Ginny fue quien habló.

- Mamá dice que la cena está a punto de salir del horno. Nos vamos a poner la mesa. Y vosotros, vestíos un poco elegantes.

- Vale. – dijeron los tres a la vez.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró los chicos se miraron, sin poder cerrar la boca por la sorpresa de lo que acababan de ver.

- Harry, has visto lo guapa que iba Hermione? Nunca la había visto así. Iba maquillada, y ese vestido no lo había visto nunca. – dijo Ron. Parecía que iba a caérsele la baba (literalmente).

- Y Ginny? Estaba guapísima. Y el vestido también es nuevo. – dijo Harry parpadeando como si hubiera visto un espejismo.

Jacob no dijo nada. Se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- Tío. – dijo Ron, chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de Jacob.

- Perdonadme, pero es que nunca había visto a Renesmee tan elegante y… estaba tan bella…

- Parece que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para dejarnos fuera de combate. – dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y fue hacia el armario. – mierda! No tengo nada que esté al nivel del vestido de Ginny!

- Y yo menos. – dijo Ron. – mi ropa es más vieja que esta casa.

- Chicos, yo no tengo ropa muy elegante, pero creo que podremos hacer algo entre todos.

Jacob sacó toda la ropa de su maleta y los chicos sacaron sus ropas más elegantes del armario y, con tres o cuatro hechizos, lograron hacer algo. Se vistieron con rapidez, se peinaron y salieron del dormitorio, excepto Jacob, que estaba aun rebuscando algo en la maleta.

- Donde está el cuarto de baño? – dijo Jake, llevando un pequeño objeto en la mano.

- Que vas a hacer? – dijo Ron a la vez que señalaba hacia una puerta que había al fondo del pasillo.

- Voy a terminar de arreglarme. – dijo Jacob mostrando las tijeras que llevaba en la mano. – creo que ha llegado el momento.

- Sabes hacerlo? – preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry.

- Siempre me corto el pelo yo mismo.

Ron y Harry miraron a Jacob con mirada suplicante.

- Vamos. – dijo Jake, sonriendo y yendo al cuarto de baño seguido por los dos magos.

* * *

**Bueno, se terminó el segundo capitulo.**

**Lo se, aun no ha empezado la acción, pero hay que presentar el proyecto, jajaja. Bueno, lo dicho, aquí estoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que el resto también os guste.**

**Gracias: ****., Ann.-Stryder, bellesie. ****Vuestros revews me hacen continuar la historia.**

**Nos leemos!!**


	3. Viaje a los orígenes

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

3. VIAJE A LOS ORÍGENES.

- Porque tardan tanto? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a Hermione y Nessie, las cuales no dejaban de mirar hacia la puerta, esperando a que entraran los chicos.

En ese momento, entraron los tres en la cocina, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes.

Los tres iban con pantalón negro, camisa, (Harry con camisa azul cielo, Ron con camisa blanca y Jacob con camisa rosa pálido) y una capa sobre sus hombros. Los tres se habían cortado el pelo, aunque Jacob acabó dejándose media melena.

Acabaron de entrar en la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa, junto al resto de la familia Weasley, Fleur y la novia de George, que era su ayudante en la tienda de bromas que tenía en el callejón Dragón.

Las chicas se habían quedado realmente sorprendidas, lo que provocó la risa por parte de los tres.

Comieron en silencio mirándose unos a otros. Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, la señora Weasley recogió la mesa de un golpe de varita e hizo salir a todo el mundo al jardín, donde había una mesa con un enorme pastel en el que ponía FELICIDADES GINNY, en grandes letras de chocolate blanco.

Pasaron el resto de la noche comiendo y hablando, hasta que Percy puso algo de música y todos comenzaron a bailar. Jacob se acercó hacia donde estaban las chicas y le tendió una mano a Renesmee.

- Te apetece bailar conmigo? – preguntó Jacob, deslumbrando a Renesmee con una amplia sonrisa.

- Claro! – dijo Renesmee a la vez que tomaba la mano de Jacob y avanzando al centro de la improvisada pista de baile.

Jacob guiñó un ojo a Ron y Harry y ambos fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban sus novias y también las sacaron a bailar.

- Nessie, esta noche estás especialmente bella. – dijo Jacob poniendo su mano sobre la cintura de ésta.

- Gracias. – dijo Renesmee, que bajó la vista, ruborizada. – tú también estás muy guapo. Me gusta como te has cortado el pelo.

- Gracias.

- Y también has hecho un buen trabajo con los chicos. – dijo mirando hacia las dos parejas, que estaban besándose mientras bailaban. En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban los seis solos en el jardín.

- No todo el mérito es mío.

Jacob cogió a Renesmee de la mano y tiró de ella hacia Ginny y Harry, que ahora estaban comiendo algo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Renesmee hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias, chicos. Renesmee, ya es un poco tarde.

- Si, deberíamos ir a dormir pronto.

- Avisamos a Hermione. – dijo Ginny mirando a la interpelada. Renesmee se volvió y vio a Hermione y Ron besándose.

- Avísala tú, yo no quiero meterme. – dijo Nessie, yendo hacia la mesa, done cogió un trozo de pastel de chocolate. – mierda! – exclamó de repente, haciendo que los cinco se volvieran a mirarla. Renesmee se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver el manchurrón de chocolate en el vestido rosa que llevaba esa noche Renesmee. – me he manchado un poquito.

Los cinco rompieron en carcajadas viendo la cara de Renesmee, mientras ésta se escondía detrás de Harry, que era la persona que tenía más cerca, intentando que nadie viera la mancha del vestido.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a ellos, cogidos de la mano, y también fueron a comer algo.

- Hermione, decíamos con Nessie de irnos a dormir ya. Mañana tenemos que preparar muchas cosas antes de marcharnos.

- Me perece bien.

Las tres terminaron lo que estaban comiendo, se despidieron de los chicos y entraron en la casa, con los zapatos de tacón en la mano.

- Están guapísimas. – dijo Harry en cuanto la puerta de la casa se hubo cerrado.

- Si… - dijeron Ron y Jacob al mismo tiempo en un suspiro, mientras ambos cogían un buen trozo de pastel de carne y se lo zamparon de un solo bocado.

- Bueno, nos vamos a dormir? – dijo Harry. – sino, mañana no habrá quien se levante. – dijo mirando a Ron fijamente. Éste se dio cuenta y le miró con cara de sorpresa, con la boca aun llena de pastel.

- No se porque lo dices.

- Vamos, Ron, a ti no hay quien te levante de la cama antes de las once y mañana debemos levantarnos a las ocho, vamos.

- Yo os sigo. – dijo Jacob acabando de comer el trozo de pastel que tenía en la mano, y siguió a Ron y Harry hasta la casa.

Los tres subieron al piso de arriba sin detenerse en la cocina, donde estaban George, Bill, Charlie y Percy, y fueron hacia el dormitorio de Ron. Se quitaron la ropa, volviendo a hacer los correspondientes hechizos para volver a dejarla en su estado original. Se pusieron el pijama, salvo Jacob, que se puso un pantalón corto y se tumbó sobre la cama, sin molestarse en deshacerla. Ron y Harry también se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas.

- Gracias por esto, chicos. – dijo volviéndose en la cama y mirando hacia la ventana. – creo que éste va a ser un gran verano. Al menos, eso espero.

- Claro, será genial Jake. Ya lo verás. – dijo ron, tapándose hasta la cabeza con la manta. – Nos divertiremos.

En pocos segundos, Ron comenzó a roncar y Harry y Jacob comenzaron a reír. Harry se levantó y se sentó en los pies de la cama de Jacob.

- Gracias, por lo de hoy. Si no hubiera sido por ti, hoy hubiéramos parecido dos vagabundos al lado de las chicas. – dijo Harry, riendo.

- Y gracias a vosotros, por todo. Por invitarme, por traer mis cosas, lo de ésta noche… no se que pinta hubiera tenido con vuestra ropa si un hubierais utilizado la magia.

- Lo mismo digo yo, con tu ropa. Oye... – comenzó a decir Harry, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. – no quiero ser indiscreto pero… eso de que eres metamorfo…

- Si…

- Como es?

- Pues me convierto en lobo en cuanto una gran ira invade mi cuerpo. A veces me transformo incluso sin estar enfadado. Puedo correr a gran velocidad, sobre todo si estoy en mi forma lobuna, y puedo oír en la distancia.

- Por eso viniste caminando ésta mañana?

- En realidad vine corriendo, pero si.

- Puedes oír a mucha distancia?

- Me está preguntando si puedo oír lo que pasa en el dormitorio de las chicas? – preguntó Jacob sonriendo.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo y también sonrió, mientras se quitaba las gafas y empezaba a limpiarlas.

- Si que puedo, aunque intento no hacerlo. Ante todo, respeto.

- Por supuesto. Bueno, vamos a dormir. – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su cama. – las chicas son capaces de matarnos si nos retrasamos mañana.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en apenas unos minutos.

Se hizo de día y los seis adolescentes se levantaron al salir el primer rayo de sol, aunque unos lo hicieron con más decisión que otros. Las chicas fueron al baño a cepillarse los dientes, peinarse, maquillarse un poco… mientras que los chicos terminaban de hacer las maletas.

En media hora, los seis estaban en la cocina, desayunando, con la señora Weasley revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Ya lo lleváis todo? No os dejáis nada?

- Lo llevamos todo, mamá. – dijeron Ron y Ginny por undécima vez en quince minutos.

- Bueno, os echaré de menos. – dijo abrazando a sus hijos, una vez que hubieron salido todos al jardín.

- Nosotros también.

- Harry, Hermione, espero que el viaje vaya muy bien. – dijo abrazándolos a ambos.

- Gracias señora Weasley. – dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes magos.

- Chicos, me alegro de haberos conocido y espero que disfrutéis del viaje. – dijo abrazando con fuerza a Jacob y Renesmee. Éstos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley.

- Abuelo, te echaré de menos. – dijo Renesmee, abrazando a su abuelo carlisle, que también se iba a marchar en unas horas.

- Y yo. Recuerda, carpe diem.

- Ídem, abuelo.

Después de que todos se despidieran de Carlisle y de la familia Weasley, subieron a una pequeña montaña, a unos quinientos metros de la Madriguera y allí encontraron un viejo balón de fútbol en el suelo, que había preparado el señor Weasley esa misma mañana. Era un traslador.

- Que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Renesmee, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ese balón de ahí es un traslador. Ponemos nuestras manos sobre él apareceremos en el pueblo de Harry. – dijo Ginny.

- Así como así? – dijo Renesmee sorprendida.

- Somos magos.

- Claro, claro. Como dices que debemos hacerlo?

- Venid. – dijo ahora Ron, arrodillándose al lado del balón. – poned la mano, cuando cuente tres.

Los cinco le imitaron y se arrodillaron al lado del balón.

- A la de tres, vale? – repitió Ron. – tres.

Los seis pusieron la mano sobre el balón y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. En menos de un minuto, los seis aterrizaron al lado de una casa medio derruida, cayendo al suelo casi de cabeza, coloriéndose todo el cuerpo.

- Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto. – dijo Harry, ya en pie, ayudando a levantarse a Renesmee, mientras que Ginny y Hermione hacían lo propio con Jacob.

- Uau! Que casa más chula! – exclamó Renesmee, mirando la casa. A sus ojos, como a los ojos del resto de los muggles, las casa no estaba destruida, sino que era una preciosa casa, aunque si se notaba que estaba abandonada.

- Si, lo es - dijo Harry siguiéndole el rollo, aunque para él la casa seguía siendo hermosa, como cuando vivía en ella, con sus padres, cuando éstos aun estaban vivos.

- Harry, va todo bien? – dijo Ginny, abrazando a su chico.

- Si, podemos entrar?

- Claro. – dijo cogiendo a su chico de la mano y entraron en la casa, seguidos por Renesmee y Hermione, mientras que Ron y Jacob se quedaron en la puerta.

- Hay algo extraño en ésta casa. – dijo Jacob en un susurro.

- Un hechizo la protege a los ojos de los no magos está medio derruida.

- Ya…

- Entramos?

- Claro.

Ambos entraron en la casa y encontraron a los chicos en el piso de arriba. Los cuatro estaban llorando.

- Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Jacob, mirando asustado a sus compañeros de viaje.

- Harry estaba recordando algo que sucedió hace muchos años. – dijo Renesmee, acercándose a Jacob, y puso su mano sobre el rostro de su amigo, mostrándole lo sucedido hacía apenas un minuto.

- Lo siento mucho, Harry. – dijo Jake. – yo perdí a mi madre hace muchos años y se que es muy duro. No puedo imaginar lo que fue crecer solo.

- Gracias, Jacob, de veras.

- Chicos, queréis que vayamos al pueblo? Podemos dar un paseo y despejarnos un poco. – dijo Hermione, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo. – que te parece, Harry?

- Me parece bien. Podemos dejar aquí nuestras maletas.

Los seis dejaron su equipaje en el piso de arriba. Las chicas cogieron sus bolsos y juntos se marcharon hacia el pueblo. Sin apenas darse cuenta, se les hizo las doce del mediodía, mirando tiendas y visitando cada rincón del pueblo.

Los chicos iban por delante, mientras que las chicas iban unos metros por detrás, hablando sobre los chicos. Renesmee no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob, y apenas oía lo que las chicas iban diciendo.

- Renesmee, hey! – exclamó Ginny chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de la chica.

- Qué?!

- Decíamos que si tienes hambre. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mirando en la dirección en la que miraba Renesmee, mirando hacia Jacob.

- Eh, si, si. Porque no comemos algo?

- Hey, chicos. – exclamó Ginny corriendo hacia los tres y saltó a la espalda de Harry. – tenemos, hambre, porque no comemos algo?

- Claro, a donde vamos? – dijo al tiempo que los tres se detenían, esperando a que Hermione y Renesmee llegaran a donde estaban ellos.

- Vamos allí! – dijo Ron, señalando hacia un restaurante de comida rápida. Cogió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella hacia allí.

Mientras las chicas buscaban una mesa libre, los chicos fueron en busca de la comida. Si Ron y Harry cogieron bastante comida, no fue nada comparado con lo que cogió Jacob. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la bandeja repleta de comida. Todos salvo Renesmee, que ya estaba acostumbrada al pozo sin fondo que era el estómago de Jacob, aunque ella pensaba comerse la mitad de lo que había cogido su amigo.

- De verdad vais a comeros todo eso?! – exclamó Hermione.

- Eso no es nada. Normalmente se come todo eso él solo. – dijo Renesmee empezando a comer.

Comieron y hablaron durante una hora. Decidieron que esa tarde iban a ir al cementerio en el que estaban enterrados los padres de Harry. Fueron a comprar un ramo de flores y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Renesmee se detuvo en seco ante las puertas del cementerio. Instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a su corazón. Harry fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello, mientras que los demás entraron al cementerio en busca de la tumba.

- Ocurre algo, Renesmee? – preguntó Harry, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de la chica.

- No, tranquilo, vamos. – dijo dando un paso adelante, pero no cruzó las puertas del cementerio.

- Vamos, ven a sentarte. – dijo Harry llevando a Renesmee a un banco que había cerca de allí.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco y, de repente, Renesmee se puso a llorar, abrazándose a Harry, que la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

- Perdona, es que los cementerios me dan muy mal rollo. – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Es que… verás… mi abuelo… bueno, tengo mucho miedo por mi abuelo Charlie. Él es el único mortal de la familia, y tengo miedo de que llegue el momento en que se vaya. – dijo volviendo a llorar.

- Te entiendo. Es duro vivir sin las personas que amamos.

- Perdona Harry. Ya estoy mejor. – dijo liberando a Harry de su abrazo.

- De verdad? – dijo sin creerse del todo las palabras de su nueva amiga.

- Si, tranquilo, ve. Yo hago una llamada y voy.

- Tranquila, quédate aquí. Nos vemos en un rato. – dijo Harry marchándose hacia el cementerio, dejando atrás a Nessie, que ya tenía el móvil en la mano.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Que tal ha ido todo?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Bueno, ya me diréis que tal os ha parecido, OK?**

**Nos leemos!!**


	4. Conociendo el mundo de los magos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

4. DESCUBRIENDO EL MUNDO DE LOS MAGOS.

POV RENESMEE.

Harry se marchó y yo busqué mi móvil y llamé a mi abuelo Charlie. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando y el oír su voz me reconfortó bastante. Lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal al pensar en que Charlie no era inmortal como el resto de mi familia y que llegaría un día en que moriría.

- Bueno, Renesmee, deja de pensar en ello. – me dije a mi misma.

Me quedé un buen rato sentada, intentando no pensar en nada que no fuera el lugar en el que estaba ahora. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que estudiaría los dos últimos años de instituto en otro país, no me lo tomé muy bien.

(FLAIXBACK)

_- Renesmee, relájate. – dijo mi padre, acercándose a mi, pero me alejé de él y fui a abrazar a mi madre._

_- Mamá, no quiero ir._

_- Renesmee, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero hemos pensado que es bueno para ti._

_- Porqué?_

_- Viajar es cultura. – dijo Emmett, apareciendo de repente a mis espaldas. – venga Nessie, seguro que allí te lo pasas genial._

_- Pero estaré lejos de vosotros. – dije con tristeza._

_Realmente me entristecía pasar dos años lejos de la familia y de casa. Pero lo que más me entristecía era alejarme de Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi gran amor. Pero entendía los motivos por los que me enviaban fuera de casa. Últimamente mi cuerpo estaba cambiando radicalmente, y no parecía una chica de dieciséis años._

_- Renesmee, te visitaremos en vacaciones y por navidad. No creas que vamos a dejarte abandonada tan lejos de casa. Nunca. – dijo mi padre acariciando mi espalda. Me volví y le abracé con fuerza._

(FIN FLAIXBACK)

POV HARRY.

Dejé a Renesmee un poco más tranquila. Me dijo que iba a hacer una llamada y quería darle un poco de intimidad.

Encontré a los chicos delante de la tumba de mis padres. Ginny aun llevaba el ramo de flores en las manos.

- Al fin vienes. – dijo Ginny acercándose a mi. – Ten – dijo dejando las flores en mis manos.

Me agaché frente a la tumba, dejando el ramo de flores en el suelo, delante de la lápida. Sentí unas manos en mi espalda. No tuve que mirar. Sabía que los cuatro me estaban apoyando en ésos momentos.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos ahí, en silencio.

- Le ha ocurrido algo a Renesmee? – me preguntó Jacob cuando íbamos hacia la calle.

- No, tranquilo. Es que ha recibido una llamada de su abuelo. – dije disimulando lo mejor que pude.

- Ah! Debía de ser Charlie. – dijo en un susurro.

- Gracias por acompañarme en éstos momentos.

- De nada.

POV NARRADOR.

Los cinco salieron del cementerio y encontramos a Renesmee en la puerta. Parecía que se encontraba mejor.

- Que ha pasado, Nessie? – preguntó Jacob acercándose a su amiga.

- Nada, es que recibí una llamada de Charlie, y bueno…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones. – dijo Jacob, abrazando a Renesmee. – echas de menos a Charlie, es normal.

- Gracias, Jacob.

- Chicos, vamos a volver a la casa. Pasaremos allí la noche. – dijo Ginny.

- Muy bien.

Los seis se encaminaron hacia la casa que había pertenecido a los padres de Harry. Fueron al salón y se sentaron en el suelo, formando un círculo, con platos de comida ante ellos.

- Bueno, contadnos como son las cosas por los EEUU, no? – dijo Ron, cogiendo algo de comida del plato de su chica, que estaba a su lado.

- Pues vivo en un pueblo llamado Forks. Allí siempre hace mal tiempo, y la mayoría de días llueve.

- Bueno, hace mal tiempo como por aquí. – contestó Ginny.

- Yo vivo con mis abuelos, mis tíos y mis abuelos.

- Y todos son…

- Si, todos son vampiros.

- Los vampiros pueden tener hijos? – preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.

- Bueno, mi madre era humana cuando se quedó embarazada.

- Ah! Era?

- Ahora también es vampiro. Casi muere durante el parto, y tuvo que ser convertida.

- Ah! – dijeron los cuatro, mirándose unos a otros.

- Pero bueno, era lo que mi madre quiso desde que conoció a mi padre y todos somos felices. Y con Jacob a nuestro lado, la vida no podría ser mejor. – dijo, aunque pronto pareció arrepentirse y las chicas parecieron darse cuenta.

- Bueno, porque no terminamos de cenar y vamos a dormir pronto? Yo no se vosotros, pero yo estoy bastante cansada. – dijo Hermione, bostezando.

- Si, yo también. – dijo Harry.

- Venga. Entonces recojamos y vayamos a dormir. – dijo Jacob, que también bostezaba. - Como lo hacemos? – lo s seis ya se habían puesto en pie e iban al piso de arriba, a buscar sus cosas.

- Tengo preparada la tienda de campaña. – dijo Hermione.

Renesmee y Jacob se miraron extrañados, sin acabar de comprender las palabras de la joven bruja. Ron se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Ya lo veréis, chicos.

Los seis bajaron al la planta baja y salieron al jardín, donde montaron la tienda de campaña. Renesmee y Jacob fueron los últimos en entrar y se quedaron paralizados en la entrada, mirando todo lo que se mostraba ante ellos parecía que se hubieran metido en una casa.

- Es igual de grande que mi casa. – susurró Renesmee sin moverse del sitio.

- Y dos veces más grandes que la mía. – Jacob se había quedado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- Yo me quedé igual que vosotros la primera vez que entré en una de éstas. – dijo Harry, acercándose a ellos.

- Bueno, chicos, a la cama. Ven, Nessie. – Ginny apareció ante ellos y tomó la mano de Renesmee, llevándola hacia el dormitorio en el que iban a dormir las chicas.

En pocos minutos, los seis cayeron rendidos en la cama, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño del que no despertaron hasta diez horas después, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y Hermione se dedicó a despertar a todo el mundo.

- Hermione, estamos de vacaciones, déjanos descansar. – dijo Ron antes de taparse con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- No tienes remedio Ronald Weasley! – exclamó exasperada, volviendo al dormitorio de las chicas, donde Ginny y Renesmee ya se estaban vistiendo.

- Chicos, nos vamos a desayunar! – exclamó Ginny mientras salían de la tienda de campaña. – recogedlo todo.

Las chicas se marcharon hacia el pueblo, en busca de un lugar en el que desayunar, y entraron en una pequeña cafetería, en la que pidieron un café y algo para comer.

Se pasaron cerca de una hora hablando sobre su vida y sus estudios. Ginny y Hermione le contaron muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts. Renesmee estaba fascinada escuchando todo tipo de cosas sobre el mundo de la magia. Ginny acabó contándole como Harry y ella empezaron a salir.

- Y tú, Hermione? Como empezasteis a salir tú y Ron?

- Bueno, en realidad fue algo repentino, aunque no negaré que ya hacia tiempo que me gustaba. – dijo algo incómoda. – Bueno, y tú que? Que pasa con Jacob?

- Jacob? Bueno, él es el mejor amigo de mi madre y ha estado toda mi vida a mi lado. A veces es un poco sobre protector, pero me encanta tenerlo a mi lado. Siento que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero Jacob, a veces incluso me trata como una niña. Entiendo que me quiera como una amiga, y lo acepto.

- Yo creo que deberías hacer algo.

- Si, yo opino igual que Ginny. Deberías hacer algo. Tal vez él también te quiera.

- Ojala.

- Pues va, hagámoslo. – dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie.

- Hacer el qué?

- Idear algo para descubrir los sentimientos de Jacob. Venga, Hermione, danos alguna idea.

- Ginny, me das miedo. – dijo Hermione acercando su silla a la de Renesmee, mirando a Ginny con una mirada de terror que hizo reír a Renesmee.

- Venga, no exageres.

- bueno, hoy invito yo. – dijo Renesmee. Se puso en pie y fue a pagar el desayuno, mientras Hermione y Ginny cuchicheaban cerca de la puerta.

Las tres salieron de la cafetería y fueron andando durante bastante rato, sin rumbo fijo.

- No se si me atrevo a preguntar que es lo que estáis tramando.

- No lo hagas, porque aceptarás de todos modos. – dijo Ginny cogiendo a sus amigas de la mano.

Avanzaron sin detenerse hasta un prado, donde había un pequeño parque, que a esas horas estaba vacío. Ginny y Hermione le contaron a Renesmee lo que habían planeado. Al principio, Renesmee se alarmó bastante al oír la idea, pero conforme le fueron contando los detalles, se relajó bastante y acabó aceptando.

_**Al mismo tiempo, en los terrenos de la casa de los Potter…**_

Jacob y Harry empezaron a recoger las cosas. Sacaron a Ron de la tienda de campaña, dejándolo en medio del jardín, durmiendo, y acabaron de desmontar la tienda. Desayunaron algo de la comida que llevaban en una de las mochilas, mientras que una melodía comenzó a sonar en la casa. Jacob siguió la música y descubrió que se trataba del móvil de Renesmee. Jacob rebuscó en la mochila de su amiga hasta que encontró el móvil. Miró el número que salía en la pantalla y respondió.

- Diga?

_- Uy, pero a que móvil he llamado? – dijo confusa una melodiosa voz al otro lado del teléfono._

- Alice, has llamado al móvil de Nessie.

_- Y porque no ha contestado ella?_

- Porque no está. Se ha dejado el móvil.

_- Ah! Bueno, pues dale un mensaje de mi parte. Dile que no sea temeraria y que deje el miedo para los cobardes. Entendido?_

- No lo entiendo, pero le daré el mensaje. Algo más?

_- No, bueno, te dejo. Adiós!!_

Jacob devolvió el móvil a su sitio y se fue hacia el jardín de nuevo. Ron seguía durmiendo en el suelo y Harry estaba a su lado, a punto de vaciar una botella de agua sobre la cara de su amigo.

- Al final Renesmee ha traído el móvil? – dijo abriendo la botella y vaciando el contenido sobre Ron.

- Si, era su tía. Me pidió que le diera un mensaje. – dijo Jacob entre los gritos de queja de Ron.

- Deja ya de quejarte y levántate. Las chicas no tardarán en volver.

Ron se puso en pie, sin dejar de quejarse, y se secó a golpe de varita. Los tres se cambiaron de ropa y esperaron a las chicas mientras hablaban en lo que fue el salón de la casa.

- Bueno, vas a decirle a Renesmee lo que sientes por ella algún día? – preguntó Ron, sentándose en una de las sillas, al lado de Jacob.

- La cosa es más complicada de lo que parece. Veréis, en mi tribu, los que nos convertimos en licántropo, llega un momento en la vida en que nos imprimamos de alguien. Eso significa que establecemos una relación de protección, cariño, incluso amor hacia una mujer. Vamos, que encontramos a nuestra alma gemela. No tiene porque acabar en amor mutuo, pero suele ser así.

- Pero tú estás enamorado, no?

- He pasado junto a Renesmee casi todos los días de su vida. Me he enamorado de sus cualidades, sus defectos, simpatía, inteligencia…

- Por no decir que es muy guapa.

- Eso es un detalle insignificante. No me importa su aspecto, aunque no se puede negar que es preciosa.

- Que es preciosa? – preguntó Ginny entrando en la casa. Hermione y Renesmee entraron a los pocos segundos.

- Nada que te importe. – le respondió su hermano. – A donde queréis que vayamos hoy?

- George llamó a Hermione desde el teléfono de papá. Podemos ir a Londres y llevarlos a visitar el Callejón Dragón. – dijo Ginny, buscando a Harry con la mirada.

- Me parece bien. Harry? – dijo Ron, también buscando a su amigo.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, en una esquina de la sala. Se había quedado dormido. Ron se puso en pie, sonriendo malévolamente, y conjuró un cubo lleno d agua y se acercó a su amigo.

- Que haces, Ronald? – preguntó Hermione, pero Ron no respondió.

- Harry le ha despertado de la misma manera ésta mañana. Querrá vengarse. – dijo Jacob sin poder evitar reír. Una luz iluminó la habitación y todos se volvieron hacia el origen de la luz. Ron estaba delante de Harry, con el cubo en la cabeza, chorreando.

Todos empezaron a reírse mientras que Harry se ponía en pie e iba junto a Ginny.

- Me parece bien enseñarles el Callejón Dragón.

Hermione le quitó el cubo a Ron de la cabeza y lanzó un hechizo para secar su ropa.

- Ésta me la guardo. – dijo Ron justo antes de salir de la casa.

- Como vamos a ir ésta vez? – preguntó Renesmee, que iba cogida del brazo de Jacob.

- En tren. – dijo Ginny, que iba caminando a su lado, abrazada a Harry.

Los seis marcharon a pie hasta la estación, que estaba en el pueblo de al lado, y se montaron en el primer tren con destino a Londres. Fueron en autobús hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde se iban a alojar aquella noche. En cuanto se hubieron acomodado, se fueron directos al Callejón Dragón.

- Madre mía!! – exclamaron Jacob y Renesmee al mismo tiempo, al ver el lugar y el ambiente que allí se vivía.

* * *

**Bueno, el cuarto capítulo llegó. Pronto sucederá algo importante, que espero que os guste. **

**Anda… dejadme algún revew… aunque sea en blanco. Quiero saber cuanta gente ha leído el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos!!**


	5. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

5. SENTIMIENTOS.

POV RENESMEE

No podía creerme que lo que tenía ante mis ojos fuera real. Gente vestida con túnicas, algunas de esas personas acompañadas de unas pequeñas criaturas de grandes orejas. Ginny me dijo que se llamaban elfos, elfos domésticos. Había muchas tiendas, algunas con lechuzas, sapos…

Primero fuimos a la tienda de George. Esa misma mañana, cuando habíamos decidido de ir al callejón Dragón, Ginny me había contado que la tienda la había montado George, junto a su hermano gemelo Fred, que había muerto hacía unos pocos meses a manos de un grupo de asesinos, seguidores del mago más malvado que había habido durante muchos años.

Entramos en la tienda y George vino a recibirnos con una gran sonrisa. Nos enseñó a Jacob y a mí toda la tienda y nos obsequió con algunos de sus productos. Los chicos quisieron quedarse un rato más y nos dijeron que después irían al banco, mientras, nosotras, aprobechamos y nos fuimos a tomarnos un helado.

Hermione nos estaba contando cosas sobre su familia y de lo que quería estudiar en unos pocos meses cuando me di cuenta de que había un chico que no dejaba de mirarme. Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude, pero fracasé estrepitosamente en el intento. Me di cuenta de que me estaba ruborizándome y tiré el vaso de mi batido sobre la mesa, derramándolo todo. Miré de reojo al chico y éste me sonrió. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi. Me puse muy nerviosa y no supe como actuar ante la sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago. La misma sensación que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Jacob.

- Pero que es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Ginny. Tenía su varita en la mano y limpió la mesa.

- Perdonad, no se que es lo que me ha pasado.

- Tranquila, voy a pedirte otro batido. – dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y fue hacia el mostrador.

No pude evitarlo y volví a mirar a la mesa en la que estaba el causante de mi torpeza. La mesa estaba vacía.

- Bueno, que es lo que ha pasado? – dijo Hermione dándome mi nuevo batido.

- Es que había un chico mirándome y me puse nerviosa. – dije bebiendo un largo trago a mi batido de chocolate.

- Y eso?

- Tú no le viste, Ginny. Era guapísimo y no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme y… no se… sentí algo.

- Algo como…

- Algo como lo que siento por Jacob. Mirad, aun estoy temblando. – dije cogiendo a las dos de la mano.

- Renesmee, relájate o te va a dar un infarto. – dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarme.

- Vayamos a la tienda de animales, haber si nos relajamos un poco. – dijo ahora Ginny.

Me terminé el batido de otro trago y nos marchamos de la heladería. Fuimos a la tienda en la que había visto las preciosas lechuzas. Estuvimos mirando todos los animales de la tienda, que eran de lo más variado. Me fijé en una lechuza muy bonita, de color castaño con reflejos rojizos, muy parecido al color de mi cabello.

Sentí un escalofrío al sentir una mano rozar mi espalda. Me volví lentamente y vi al chico que había visto en la heladería salir de la tienda.

Busqué a las chicas y vi que estaban a un lado, mirando unas pequeñas lechucitas.

- Ey chicas, tengo que ir al baño. Voy a la heladería y vuelvo. – dije sin darles tiempo a responder.

Salí de la tienda y miré en derredor, hasta que vi al chico al lado de la puerta. Me tendió su mano y la tomé, aunque vacilé un poco al sentir el tacto de su blanca piel. Andamos unos metros y fuimos hacia un callejón, donde se detuvo.

- Hola. – dijo sin soltar mi mano.

- Hola.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí. – preguntó el muchacho sin desviar su mirada grisácea de mi, logrando que volviera a ruborizarme. – Como te llamas?

- Me llamo…

- Renesmee, donde te habías metido? – dijo de repente una voz a mis espaldas. Me quedé paralizada al oír la voz de Jacob.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto, Renesmee. – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

Sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro y Jacob se puso delante de mi.

- Ness, estás bien? Te has quedado blanca.

- Eh? Si, si, estoy bien.

- Renesmee, estás temblando. – dijo Jacob preocupado al cogerme de la mano.

- Estoy bien. - Mentí.

- Quien era ese?

- Bueno, la verdad es que me mareé un poco y él me acompañó a que me diera la sombra, para que me diera la fresca. – dije atropelladamente, soltando la mano de Jacob y salí del callejón sin mirar atrás. "vaya chorrada acabo de inventarme."

Sentí como Jacob corría detrás de mí. Llegué a donde estaban Ginny y Hermione, que me preguntaron entre susurros qué era lo que había pasado. Estábamos un poco apartados de los chicos, que ya se habían acercado a Jacob.

POV JACOB.

Nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante de la ciudad. No entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unas horas. Había encontrado a Renesmee, en un callejón, cogida de la mano de un desconocido. Aun no se como pude controlarme y no me transformé allí mismo. Bueno, el pensar en la gente inocente que me rodeaba, calmó mi ira y, debo reconocerlo, mis celos. Y lo que pasó después no fue mejor.

Renesmee no me había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde. Estaba muy rara y no dejaba de poner su mano sobre su tripa. Hice el intento de hablar con ella un par de veces, pero siempre me esquivaba. "Definitivamente, le está pasando algo. Ésta noche hablaré con ella si o si."

Después de recorrernos buena parte de la ciudad, fuimos a visitar Oxford. Esa universidad fascinaba a Nessie.

- Jacob? – dijo una dulce voz tímidamente a mi lado.

Estábamos en el Caldero Chorreante. Todos estaban en sus dormitorios pero yo aun estaba en la mesa, terminando de cenar. Renesmee se sentó delante de mí, con los codos sobre la mesa, tapándose la cara con las manos. Parecía cansada. Fracasé en mi intento de mantenerme distante y alargué mi brazo sobre la mesa hasta rozar su mano.

- Que es lo que te perturba? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Hablemos en privado. – dijo poniéndose en pie sin soltar mi mano. La seguí hasta su dormitorio, que estaba vacío. Se sentó sobre su cama y yo me senté a su lado.

- Que te pasa? – dije acariciando su mano.

- Es solo que estoy confundida. Estoy empezando a sentir unos sentimientos que no acabo de comprender.

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. – dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Ya lo se, pero es que es un tema un poco delicado. Algo nuevo para mi.

- Cuéntame.

- Verás, he conocido a alguien.

"Qué? Como dice?! Relájate Jacob."

- El chico con el que te encontré esta mañana. – dije intentando hablar con calma, algo que me estaba costando bastante.

- Si, ya se que no le conozco y que apenas he hablado con él, pero al verle he empezado a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago.

"Como?!"

- Pero…

- Jacob, ya se que ha sido algo raro. Ni yo misma entiendo lo que me pasa. Te lo cuento porque eres mi mejor amigo y tú debes de tener más experiencia que yo en éstas cosas.

"Si yo te contara…" no podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo. Renesmee estaba empezando a sentir algo por otro. No podía ni hablar, estaba seguro de que si decía algo, mis palabras no serían del agrado de mi Nessie.

- Jacob? Jacob, di algo por favor.

El tono de súplica en la voz de Ness me hizo reaccionar y la estreché entre mis brazos. "No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mi. Esto me pasa por no decirle antes lo que siento por ella."

- Jacob…

- Tranquila, no es malo enamorarse. – dije aun abrazado a ella, sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

La había perdido. Había perdido al amor de mi vida.

- Si que lo es cuando no puedes estar con esa persona. Pero es que ni siquiera le conozco.

- Tranquila… - logré decir a la vez que acariciaba su espalda.

Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos, hasta que Nessie pareció serenarse un poco y me dijo que necesitaba dormir un poco.

Me levanté de la cama y cubrí a Renesmee con la sábana. Es cuanto vi que se había dormido, me fui al dormitorio que compartía con los chicos.

POV NARRADOR.

Jacob fue al dormitorio y se encontró con los cuatro magos, que estaban hablando. Es cuanto vieron entrar a Jacob, las chicas se pusieron en pie e hicieron el intento de marcharse, pero Jacob las detuvo.

- Renesmee está durmiendo. – dijo sentándose en la cama que estaba libre.

- Ah, bueno. – Ginny y Hermione volvieron a sentarse, pero ésta vez al lado de Jacob.

Estuvieron hablando sobre lo que podrían hacer a la mañana siguiente. Jacob sugirió que podrían pasarse un rato por el Callejón Diagón y marcharse al mediodía. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y acabaron por decidir viajar fuera del país. Esa noche se fueron a dormir bastante tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas estaban en el callejón a las ocho de la mañana, desayunando. Renesmee no dejaba de mirar de un lado al otro, buscando al muchacho que inundaba sus pensamientos. Ginny y Hermione seguían la mirada de la chica, con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

De repente Renesmee le vio y se puso en pie de un salto.

- Que pasa?! – exclamaron Hermione y Ginn al mismo tiempo.

- Eh? Nada, no pasa nada. Ahora vuelvo. – dijo Renesmee antes de salir corriendo hacia una estrecha calle que había al lado de la tienda de bromas de los Weasley.

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido el capitulo? **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya se que ha quedado un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero es que no quería que el siguiente capítulo quedara partido. Y porque no, dejaros pensando en quien puede ser el chico. Alguna idea? Jejeje.**

**Nos leemos guapi!!**


	6. El amor está en el aire

**esDisclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

6. EL AMOR ESTÁ EN EL AIRE. Y EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL CORAZÓN.

POV RENESMEE.

Entré en la callejuela siguiendo al muchacho que esa noche había protagonizado mis sueños. Me estaba esperando. En cuanto me vio llegar, me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso, logrando sonrojarme de nuevo.

- Buenos días, Renesmee. – dijo sonriéndome.

- Buenos días… - me quedé pensativa, intentando recordar si me había dicho su nombre.

- Mi nombre es Draco. No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos.

- Cierto.

- No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

- Es la primera vez que vengo.

- Y eso? – preguntó extrañado.

- Soy de Washington.

- Vaya! Americana! Espero que te esté gustando nuestro país.

- Es estupendo, y éste lugar… es genial.

- Si, no está mal. Quieres que nos sentemos y hablemos?

- Claro.

A unos pocos pasos de nosotros encontramos unas cajas y nos sentamos en ellas. Draco me estuvo preguntando como era la vida en el pueblo y él me contó como era todo por Londres. Tenía diecisiete años, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, y era hijo único. También le hablé de mí, de mi familia, omitiendo el hecho de que los miembros de mi familia eran vampiros.

Y así estuvimos hablando durante una hora, con nuestras manos unidas. Me sentía súper bien a su lado. Era un chico inteligente, agradable, simpático y me trataba muy bien.

- Crees que podríamos vernos mañana? – preguntó cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era.

- No voy a estar por aquí. Ésta tarde me voy con unos amigos a Irlanda. – dije un poco triste. Me apetecía volver a ver a Draco.

- Vaya. – dijo. También parecía un poco triste. ¿Por mi?

- Pero podríamos vernos cuando vuelva. Si quieres, claro.

- Por supuesto. – dijo besando de nuevo el dorso de mi mano.

Con un rápido y hábil movimiento tiró de mí hacia él, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi rostro. Sentía su olor, su calor…

- Perdona que sea tan directo. – dijo entre susurros. – pero siento por ti algo muy especial. Nunca me había pasado nada así.

- A mi tampoco. – conseguí decir sin poder apartar la mirada de sus labios, que cada vez me resultaban más apetecibles.

- Me gustaría tener algo tuyo, para poder pasar éstos días sin verte.

- El que? – pregunté inocentemente. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería. Lo mismo que yo.

No me respondió, no con palabras. Sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Puso su mano en mi espalda y acercó más mi cuerpo al suyo, si eso era posible, profundizando nuestro beso hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron. No pude evitar llevar mis manos a su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su pelo a la vez que aparecía en mi mente la imagen de mi gran amor. El frío tacto de su piel sobre mi espalda hizo que me tensara y Draco se dio cuenta de ello al momento.

- Perdona mi osadía.

- No te disculpes, yo también quería que pasara. Es solo que recordé a alguien.

- De acuerdo. Espero que te vaya muy bien por Irlanda. – dijo besando el dorso de mi mano y después mi mejilla. – espero tu lechuza. – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que le devolví de buen gusto. – Potter. – dijo a mis espaldas. Me volví y me encontré con Harry, que me miraba con la boca abierta.

- Harry. – dije a modo de saludo. "Cuanto habrá visto?"

- Renesmee, que ha sido eso? – me preguntó. Parecía sorprendido.

- A que te refieres?

- Te estabas morreando con Malfoy?

- Le conoces? – pregunté esperanzada. Tal vez Harry podría ayudarme a contactar con él en cuanto volviéramos de Irlanda.

- Aléjate de él Renesmee, por tu bien. – dijo poniéndose serio de golpe.

- Pero que dices?! – ahora era yo la que estaba flipando. – Draco me ha tratado muy bien. Mejor que mucha otra gente.

- Tú no le conoces. Malfoy odia a todo aquel que no sea mago, les desprecia.

- Pues a mi no me ha tratado así. – dije empezando a mosquearme.

- Ya le has dicho que no eres bruja?

Abrí la boca con la intención de replicarle, pero no pude, no supe que decir. En realidad, ninguno de los dos mencionó el mundo de la magia, pero no podía ser cierto lo que Harry estaba diciendo. El Draco que yo había conocido no era como él decía. Draco nunca trataría mal a nadie, no?

- Renesmee, perdona mi brusquedad, pero Jacob no se merece esto.

- Que no se merece el qué? Jacob es mi mejor amigo, él me comprende.

- Sabe que te has visto con Malfoy?

- Sabe que siento algo por un chico. Él sugirió que viniéramos ésta mañana para que pudiera verle. – dije bajando la vista. Cada vez sentía más vergüenza por la pillada. – Nos vamos ya?

- Si.

POV NARRADOR.

Renesmee y Harry salieron del callejón sin decirse nada más y se marcharon hacia el interior de la tienda de George, donde los demás les estaban esperando.

A los pocos minutos, conjuraron un traslador que les llevó directos a Irlanda. Ésta vez el aterrizaje fue más suave, aunque no por ello menos doloroso. Montaron un picnic en un prado. Después de comer, Ginny y Hermione fueron a un río cercano a llenar algunas botellas, Ron y Harry empezaron a montar la tienda de campaña, dejando a solas a Renesmee y Jacob, que estaban intentando encender una hoguera. Una excusa para poder hablar a solas.

- Le encontraste? – preguntó Jacob sin siquiera mirara a Renesmee.

- Si, y estuvimos hablando.

- Bien.

- Te ocurre algo, Jacob?

- No, estoy bien.

- Pues no lo parece. Venga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – dijo Renesmee tomando la mano de su amigo.

- No es nada. Es que nunca me había alejado de casa. – mintió.

- Yo también echo de menos Forks y La Push. Te preocupa el haber hecho que tu manada se haya unido a la manada de Sam. Crees que ha sido un acto egoísta por tu parte, pero no lo es. En parte, es mejor que solo haya una manada. Te mereces un descanso. Y no pienses en Leah. Aunque no esté de acuerdo, seguro que en el fondo lo entiende.

- Pues debe de ser muy en el fondo, porque me rompió la nariz de un puñetazo en cuanto les reuní a todos y se lo dije. – dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Renesmee empezó a reír descontroladamente y Jacob no pudo evitar unirse a sus risas.

Ginny apareció en el momento en que Jacob ya había logrado encender el fuego, se sentó al lado de Renesmee y le dio una de las botellas de agua que llevaba en la mano.

- El plan ya está en marcha. – susurró Ginny a Renesmee en el oído.

POV GINNY.

Los chicos habían montado la tienda bastante deprisa. Esa noche hacía bastante fresca, por lo que hicimos la comida en la hoguera y entramos en la tienda de campaña para cenar.

Renesmee parecía estar más animada que el día anterior, aunque me di cuenta de que trataba a Harry con bastante frialdad, lo cual debo admitir, no me gustó nada, pero pensaba preguntarle sobre el tema más tarde. Tal vez había sucedido algo cuando Harry había ido a buscar a Nessie esa mañana.

Mientras empezamos a recoger las cosas, me acerqué a Harry y le pregunté sobre el tema.

- No pasa nada. – dijo, aunque eso no se lo creía ni él.

- Mientes. Se que está pasando algo. Nessie y tú os lleváis bien, pero hoy ni siquiera os habéis dirigido la palabra – dije en un susurro, intentando que nadie más nos oyera.

- Le pillé besando a un chico en el callejón.

- Como?! – "Eso si que no me lo esperaba." – Quien? Le conocemos?

- No, bueno, no se. Me sonaba su cara, pero no estoy seguro. – dijo dándome la espalda.

- Se lo preguntaré a ella.

- Hazlo. No soy yo quien debe hablar del tema.

Dejé a Harry recogiendo los cacharros y fui a toda prisa hacia lo que era nuestro dormitorio. En el dormitorio solo estaba Hermione.

- Y Nessie?

- Ha ido a buscar algo más para comer.

Me senté en la cama, al lado de Hermione, y ambas esperamos a que Nessie volviera. Tenía muchas cosas que contarnos.

POV RENESMEE.

Estaba segura de que Ginny se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado. La vi ir hacia Harry y hablar con él entre susurros. Le oí preguntarle si le pasaba algo conmigo, y él le contó que me había pillado besando a un chico, aunque él dijo no conocerle. Debía agradecérselo.

- Gracias. – dije apareciendo a su lado. Estaba apagando la hoguera con la magia.

- Eh? Que susto! Porque me das las gracias? – dijo haciéndose el tonto.

- Ya lo sabes. Por no decirle nada a Ginny. – le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché corriendo hacia el dormitorio. – bueno, y en que consiste el plan? – dije sentándome en la cama.

- Aun quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

Era comprensible, después de lo que había echo.

Era indiscutible que sentía algo por Draco, pero aun estaba enamorada, platónicamente, de Jacob. Hermione empezó a contarme que ya habían empezado a elaborar una poción. Dijo que con ella podríamos transformarnos en la persona que quisiéramos, durante el breve lapso de tiempo de una hora. Hermione hablaría con Draco, haciéndose pasar por mí. Yo hablaría con Jacob, haciéndome pasar por Ginny. Ginny distraería a los chicos para que yo pudiera quedarme a solas con Jacob. Y todo eso sería dentro de un mes, el tiempo que tardaría la poción en estar lista.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que me digáis que os parece el rumbo que va tomando la historia.**

**Solo debo deciros que… nada es lo que parece.**

**Jejeje.**

**Nos leemos guapis!!!**


	7. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

7. AL DESCUBIERTO.

- Renesmee, creo que ya es hora de que nos hables del muchacho con el que te vio Harry.

Ginny apareció a mi lado en el momento que le daba a Hermione la nota que le iba a mandar a Draco.

- Que queréis que os diga? – pregunté a la defensiva. Ya se lo había contado todo, a las dos. Bueno, todo salvo un pequeño detalle: su nombre.

- Porque no nos quieres decir su nombre?

- El nombre es un detalle sin importancia. Además, pronto sabréis quien es.

- Claro.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que llegué a Inglaterra. Durante el viaje, habíamos ido a Irlanda, Francia, España, Italia y Bulgaria, donde visitamos a un amigo de los chicos, bastante guapo, debo admitir.

Mi relación con Jacob continuaba como siempre, de lo cual, en parte, me alegraba. La tensión entre Harry y yo había desaparecido. Era el único con el que podía hablar abiertamente sobre mis sentimientos hacia Draco. Y con Ron… bueno, estábamos todo el día entre risas y bromas. Cada vez me alegraba más de que me hubieran obligado a ir a Inglaterra. Ahora, acabábamos de llegar a Londres, y el mensaje para draco ya estaba en camino.

- La poción estará lista ésta tarde. Si tu chico acepta quedar, sabremos cuales son sus intenciones para contigo. – dijo Hermione, removiendo la poción.

- Y lo que siente realmente por ti. – dijo Ginny. Ambas mirábamos con asco el contenido del caldero.

- Bueno, bajamos a comer? – dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo.

Volvíamos a estar en el Caldero Chorreante y bajamos a comer. Los chicos ya nos esperaban allí.

POV NARRADOR.

Renesmee fue corriendo a sentarse entre Jacob y Ron. Los seis comieron recordando lo sucedido a lo largo del último mes. Los señores Weasley habían sido avisados de que los chicos iban a estar fuera más tiempo del previsto, aunque lo que no sabían era que habían salido del país. Y no lo iban a saber.

Renesmee había hablado con su familia durante los tres primeros días del viaje, hasta que se cansó de tanto agobio y el móvil saltó del bolso de Renesmee al río.

En ese momento, una lechuza entró en el comedor del hostal, y dejó caer una carta delante de Renesmee, y se marchó hacia Tom, el dueño, que también era el dueño de la lechuza. Renesmee cogió la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que llevaba ese día. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Todos se imaginaban quien la enviaba y entendían que quisiera leerla en privado.

Continuaron hablando como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción, hasta que terminaron de comer y se marcharon todos hacia las habitaciones.

POV HERMIONE.

En cuanto entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta. Ginny sacó el caldero de debajo de la cama y nos pusimos en marcha. Para que los chicos no nos pillaran, Ginny iba a transformarse en mi, y llevaría a Harry y Ron por el Londres muggle.

- Vamos, preparemos nuestras ropas. – dijo Renesmee, y las tres empezamos a desvestirnos, dejando la ropa sobre la cama. Nos quedamos en ropa interior, llenamos tres vasos de poción multijugos y echamos en ella unos cuantos pelos de quienes íbamos a suplantar.

- Por la verdad. – brindamos antes de bebernos la poción de un trago.

"Dios mío, está tan asquerosa como las dos veces anteriores."

Caí de rodillas al suelo del asco y el mareo que me había dado. Poco a poco fui notando como mi cuerpo empezaba a cambiar.

POV RENESMEE (cuerpo de Ginny)

Me vestí rápidamente y me marché al dormitorio de los chicos. Allí estaban los tres, pero pronto apareció Ginny (en el cuerpo de Hermione) y se llevó a Ron y Harry, dejándonos a solas a Jacob y a mí.

- Jacob, podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, pasa.

Jacob cerró la puerta y ambos nos sentamos en la cama. Decidí ir directa al grano, ya que sabía que Ginny era bastante directa.

- Estás enamorado de Nessie?- dije jugándomela. Según las chicas, había una posibilidad de que Jacob me quisiera, pero no como una amiga, sino como algo más.

- Como dices? – exclamó, aunque pronto bajó la vista a sus manos.

- Vamos, se te nota cuando la miras. – dije armándome de valor, ya que me sentía bastante incómoda en ese momento.

- Y ella también lo ha notado? – "como?!"

- Creo que no. – dije en un susurro. "no, no había notado nada." – puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- Más personal aun? – preguntó con una sonrisa que logró relajarme.

- Bueno, más o menos. Perdona que sea tan directa.

- Tranquila, pregunta lo que quieras.

- Cuanto hace que estás enamorado de Renesmee?

- Bueno, creo que desde siempre. Conforme Nessie iba creciendo me iba dando cuenta de cuanto la amaba. No pude, ni puedo evitarlo.

Tomé una de sus manos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba temblando, por lo que decidí seguir hablando.

- Puedo contarte un secreto?

No respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que ella también te quiere.

- Si eso es cierto, porque se ve con el tío aquel de callejón?

"Tocada y hundida." Jacob tenía razón. Ni siquiera yo acababa de comprender mi comportamiento.

- Bueno, creo que eso es porqué está confundida. Está claro que siente algo por ese chico y él le ha demostrado que siente algo por ella. Él la trata como una mujer. – era cierto. Draco me trataba como una mujer, mientras que Jacob me seguía tratando como una niña.

- Entiendo.

- Deberías hacer algo. Deberías decírselo.

- No quiero estropear nuestra amistad.

- No seas necio. Si no haces algo, la perderás para siempre. – dije al tiempo que me ponía en pie,. – piénsatelo. – dije justo antes de marcharme e irme a mi habitación.

POV HERMIONE. (Cuerpo de Renesmee)

Me levanté del suelo y me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie más en la habitación. Me vestí con algo de ropa de Renesmee y me fui directa al callejón Dragón. Tom me abrió la puerta en teoría, yo no era bruja.

Avancé con decisión hacia el lugar que el ligue de Nessie había sugerido para encontrarse con ella, el callejón que había al lado de la tienda de bromas de los Weasley. Conforme iba llegando, me iba poniendo más nerviosa. "Quien debe de ser el chico?"

Entré en el callejón y encontré al muchacho sentado en unas cajas apiladas. No llegaba a verle la cara, pero podía ver que tenía el pelo rubio. Rubio como…

- Hola Renesmee. – dijo alzando la vista, clavando sus ojos en mi.

- Malfoy? – pregunté, pero pronto me arrepentí. Me había dejado llevar por la sorpresa.

- Vaya, ya empiezas a llamarme como tus amigos. – parecía enfadado pero a la vez dolido.

- Perdóname, Draco. Es que no estaba convencida de que fueras a venir. – dije acercándome a él. Tomó mi mano y besó el dorso de la misma.

- No sabes cuanto me alegró recibir tu lechuza.

Que extraño resultaba estar cogida de la mano y que me hablara tan cariñosamente. Claro que no sabía que fuera yo.

- Bueno, te dije que te avisaría de cuando fuera a volver.

Nos sentamos sobre las cajas, pero Malfoy no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y fue acariciándola.

- Ya, pero creía que te ibas a marchar una semana o dos, no un mes.

- Si, lo siento. Al final el viaje se alargó. – dije intentando excusarme. Malfoy parecía bastante triste.

- Renesmee, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Es solo que te he echado de menos.

- Yo también te he añorado. – dije. Sabía que Renesmee le había echado mucho de menos, aunque intentara disimularlo. – por cierto, de que conoces a Harry? Y porque me dijiste que te llamé como mis amigos? – dije haciéndome la tonta.

- Bueno, supongo que te marchaste con él, con los Weasley y Granger.

- Sí, además de mi mejor amigo.

- Pues les conocí a los cuatro en el colegio. Nunca nos llevamos bien.

- Puedo preguntar el porque? – pregunté haciéndome la inocente. Renesmee no conocía nuestro odio mutuo.

- Prejuicios, ideales equivocados, orgullo… ese tipo de cosas. No podemos llevarnos bien con todo el mundo.

- Cierto- "tiene razón" – te importa que yo vaya con ellos? Que sean mis amigos?

- Si eso te hace feliz, que ya veo que si, no me importa en absoluto.

Eso si que me sorprendió. "Quien es éste y que ha hecho con el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco?"

- Que te pasa? Te has quedado fría.

- Nada, nada. Solo estaba pensando.

- Puedo saber en que?

- En que me alegro de haberte conocido. – "ups. Habré metido la pata?"

- Yo también me alegro.

- A pesar de mi origen? – "necesitaba saber más. Era algo importante para Nessie."

- Renesmee, me gustas mucho, a pesar de que no seas bruja. Eres especial. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Estaba empezando a sentir una sensación extraña.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus caricias. "Hermione, tienes que detener ésta locura." Pero se estaba tan bien… "hace mucho que Ron no me toca así." Cuando logré reaccionar, nuestros labios estaban unidos. Fue al sentir el roce de su lengua, cuando me separé de él bruscamente.

- Renesmee, que te pasa?

- Na-nada. De-debo irme.

- Pero…

- Lo siento. – salí corriendo de la callejuela, al tiempo que sentía que la ropa me iba quedando ligeramente grande. Volvía a ser yo.

Entré en el caldero chorreante y fui directa hacia mi habitación, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas, que hacían rato que luchaban por salir, inundaron mi rostro. Ginny y Renesmee ya estaba en el dormitorio.

* * *

**Vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Que os va pareciendo?**

**Solo deciros que Draco aparenta una cosa, pero ya se irán viendo las cosas.**

**Nos leemos!!**


	8. Cambios

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

8. CAMBIOS.

POV NARRADOR.

- Hermione, porque lloras? Que te ha hecho ese mal nacido? – dijo Ginny, abrazando a su amiga.

- Ginny! – exclamó Renesmee, ofendida.

- no me ha hecho nada. Bueno, si, pero nada malo. Creo. No se.

- Hermione! Estás temblando! – dijo Renesmee, mientras que ella y Ginny llevaban a la chica a una de las camas.

Hermione les contó todo lo sucedido en el callejón, incluso lo del beso, lo cual enojó a Ginny y sorprendió a Renesmee.

- Besaste a ese tío?!!

- Tranquila, Ginny, lo hizo porque era lo que hubiera echo yo. – dijo Renesmee defendiendo a Hermione.

- Lo peor no es que besé a otro chico.

- Es que hay algo peor?

- Si. – dijo Hermione, pero ya no dijo nada más. Se había puesto a llorar de nuevo, abrazada a Renesmee.

- Queda algo de poción multijugos?

- Si. Para que? – dijo Renesmee mientras sacaba el caldero de debajo de la cama.

- Voy a ir a buscar al tío ese. – dijo Ginny toda decidida. – Hermione, dame la ropa que llevas puesta.

- Pero si ni siquiera saber quien es!! – dijo Renesmee a la vez que se quitaba un par de pelos para ponerlos en la poción que Ginny ya tenía en sus manos.

- Daré una vuelta por el callejón y él vendrá hacia mí. Quiero saber quien es ese don Juan. – dijo y bebió el contenido del vaso que tenía en sus manos de un trago.

POV GINNY. (Cuerpo Renesmee.)

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación y corrí hacia el callejón, que estaba a reventar de gente. "Como narices voy a encontrarle?" entré en el callejón y, de repente, una fuerte mano me sujetó del brazo, tirando de mi hacia una calle estrecha que estaba desierta.

- Pero que?! – me volví y me encontré cara a cara con Malfoy, que me miraban con confusión.

- Que te pasa? – preguntó, lo cual me sorprendió bastante.

- Como dices? – "pero que dice éste?"

- Te marchaste corriendo sin explicación alguna, incluso me atrevería a decir que estabas llorando.

- Yo… - "joder, Ginny, es él, reacciona. Malfoy es el chico que le gusta a Renesmee?!" Estaba alucinada. "Con la cantidad de chicos que hay por aquí y se fija en el peor. "Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar e intenté a hablar con calma. – perdóname. Todo fue muy repentino. No acabo de saber muy bien lo que siento.

- Hay otro, verdad? – dijo soltándome del brazo y me dio la espalda.

- No lo se. – susurré. – en realidad no lo tengo muy claro.

- Avísame cuando te hayas decidido. – dijo bruscamente y empezó a caminar con rapidez.

Aun no entiendo el porque, pero cogí su mano y le detuve antes de que saliera del callejón en el que estábamos.

- Lo siento, Draco, pero quiero ser sincera, no quiero jugar contigo. Siento algo muy especial por ti, pero también siento algo por otra persona.

- Agradezco tu sinceridad. – dijo acariciando mi mano y con la otra retiró un mechón de cabello de mi cara. – y espero que te decidas pronto. Te quiero, pero no puedo pasarme la vida esperando. – ahora acariciaba mi mejilla, logrando que me temblaran las rodillas.

Malfoy casi tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Quería salir corriendo, alejarme de él, pero al mismo tiempo, el sentirlo tan cerca y el oírlo hablar de esa manera…

- Puedo, al menos, darte un último beso?

- Que? Un-un be-beso?

- Solo uno… - nuestros labios se encontraron y nos besamos suavemente.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y seguimos besándonos. El tacto de mano bajando por mi espalda me hizo reaccionar. Terminé el beso, lo más delicadamente que pude. Malfoy me sonrió y se marchó. "No me extraña que Renesmee esté colgada de él. Si no supiera que es un capullo, creo que también lo estaría.

POV RENESMEE

Después de que Ginny volviera a la habitación y nos abrazara a mí y a Hermione, ninguna de las tres volvió a hablar de ese día. Ni yo le conté a ninguna de las dos lo que me había dicho Jacob. "Le gusto."

Me di cuenta de que la relación de ambas con sus respectivas parejas se había enfriado un poco desde el día que ambas se encontraron con Draco, por lo que decidí hablar con los chicos.

- Haber, se puede saber que es lo que os pasa?

- A nosotros nada. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Como que nada? Vuestras chicas están pasando un mal momento y vosotros no hacéis nada para remediarlo. Es que queréis perderlas?

- No. – murmuraron ambos.

- Pues debéis hacer algo. Algo romántico. Que se den cuenta de que las queréis, aunque ya lo saben. A veces es necesario decirlo. Hacedme caso. – dije saliendo por la puerta.

Las chicas estaban en el dormitorio de Ginny, así que salí al jardín para estar a solas. Necesitaba pensar.

Habíamos regresado a La Madriguera hacía un par de días. Jacob se había machado esa misma mañana. Nuestra situación seguía igual, salvo porque antes de que subiera al avión, me lancé a su cuello y le besé. Por suerte, no me rechazó, aunque tampoco se quedó a mi lado. Se marchó al momento. "Tal vez lo nuestro nunca pueda llegar a ser."

***

- Que nervios, que nervios. – no podía dejar de repetir lo mismo mientras terminaba de prepararme. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada… era mi primer día de clase en el nuevo instituto.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien. – dijo Ginny. Ella y Hermione me iban a acompañar al instituto.

Harry se había sacado el carné de conducir y me llevó, junto a Ginny y Hermione al instituto. En ese preciso instante, acabábamos de llegar ante las puertas del edificio.

- Adelante, todo irá bien. – me dijeron antes de que saliera del coche y fuera hacia el interior del edificio.

Fui en busca de la secretaria, donde debía ir a buscar mis horarios. Cuando al fin encontré el sitio, empezó a sonar el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

- Mierda! – exclamé saliendo con rapidez al pasillo, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, pero lo que sucedió fue que choqué con alguien con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos al suelo.

- Joder! – exclamó. Era un chico. "Genial Nessie." – Hey, chica, estás bien?

- Si. Creo. – dije aun dolorida del cabezazo que me había dado contra el suelo. – y tú?

- También. – levanté la vista y vi que el chico ya estaba en pie, tendiéndome su mano. La tomé y me levanté del suelo con su ayuda. – perdona, no te vi salir. – dijo dándome mi mochila, que había caído al suelo conmigo.

- Yo tampoco te vi. Es que estaba buscando a la encargada de la secretaría. – dije sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. Se veía mayor que yo, aunque solo unos pocos años. Tenía el pelo negro, corto. Ojos azules perfectos, nariz perfecta, cuerpo perfecto. "Ness, despierta."

- Tú eres Renesmee Cullen?

- Si.

- Vaya! Perdona. Debía estar en secretaría para darte tu horario, pero surgió algo que me retrasó.

- ah! – me fijé en que no dejaba de mirarme, lo cual empezaba a incomodarme, aunque yo hacía lo mismo con él. – ocurre algo?

- Eh? No, no. – dijo empezando a andar y me indicó que le siguiera. – es que al ver tus notas pensé que serías… bueno… una empollona.

- Ah si? y porqué? – dije divertida al ver su cara.

- No se. Es lo común. Las chicas guapas no suelen ser muy listas, pero tú eres la excepción. – dijo deteniéndose ante la puerta del aula. – por cierto, ten, tu horario.

Miré la hoja que me daba y me fije que era en esa aula en la que se daba mi primera clase, a la cual llegaba bastante tarde.

- Vamos, Renesmee, llegamos tarde a clase.

El chico, del que no sabía su nombre, abrió la puerta y yo fui la primera en entrar. El aula no era muy grande, pero los pocos alumnos que había, estaban todos sentados en su sitio, en silencio. "En mi antiguo instituto, en ese momento, estarían todos colgados de las lámparas." Fui a sentarme en el único pupitre que quedaba libre. "un solo sitio? Y donde va a sentarse él?" alcé la vista a tiempo de ver al chico, con el que me había encontrado en el pasillo, sentarse en la mesa del profesor. "Como?!"

- Buenos días, chicos, que es lo que queréis hoy? – dijo poniéndose en pie, mirándonos con una sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos empezaron a reírse y se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo. – ya me extrañaba que estuvierais tan formales sin un motivo.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! – gritaron todos antes de salir corriendo hacia el chico, cayendo todos al suelo.

- Bueno, chicos, serenaos un poco. Muchas gracias por ésta felicitación tan efusiva, pero hoy tenemos que dar la bienvenida a la que será vuestra compañera durante los dos próximos cursos.

Todos se pusieron en pie y fueron a sentarse en su sitio, sin dejar de mirarme y darme la bienvenida.

- Bueno, chicos, os presento a Renesmee Cullen. Viene de los EEUU y, como os he dicho, va a estar con nosotros los próximos dos años. Y ahora, empecemos con nuestra clase de historia.

Creo que ese fue el primer día de clase más divertido de todos y, pro primera vez en la vida, deseaba levantarme cada día para ir al instituto. El señor Bingley, o Sean, como a él le gustaba que le llamáramos, era estupendo y, por suerte, era mi tutor. Todo el mundo le quería, y no me extrañaba nada. Además de ser una gran persona, era un maestro genial, y nos ayudaba mucho a todos.

Mi primer año en Inglaterra pasó mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Hablaba con mi familia cada día por videoconferencia desde mi portátil. Cada tarde iba a un prado que había cerca de la casa de los Weasley, y hablaba con mis padres y, en alguna ocasión, con Jacob.

A pesar de la insistencia de todos, me negué a que ninguno de ellas viniera a verme. De haber sido así, no lo hubiera soportado y me hubiera marchado tras ellos. Les añoraba, muchísimo, pero el amor de mi novio lograba que llevara mejor el dolor de estar lejos de casa y de la familia.

Desde que salí del instituto el primer día y le encontré en la puerta con un ramo de flores, habíamos empezado a salir, aunque a mis amigos no les gustara.

Si, seguía amando a Jacob con todo mi corazón pero, a pesar de que resulte extraño, quería mucho a Draco. Aun no conocía a sus padres, pero él me había dejado las cosas muy claras: a sus padres no les gustaba tener relación con los no magos. Además, me había contado que su padre estaba en la cárcel por haber atacado a no magos. Pero no me importaba. Él no era como su padre, y lo único que me importaba y necesitaba tenerle a mi lado.

- Vas a salir hoy con Malfoy? – me preguntó Ginny, que estaba estudiando tumbada sobre su cama.

Estábamos en La Madriguera, estudiando. Ambos teníamos un examen en un par de días, cuando empezaran las clases después de la semana de las vacaciones de Pascua.

- No, le he dicho que hoy ya había hecho planes con una amiga.

- Ah!

- Quieres que hagamos algo ésta tarde? – dije recogiendo mis libros y mis apuntes. Ya estaba agobiada de tanto estudiar.

- Que? Claro! – parecía sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo.

- Pareces sorprendida.

- Perdona, es que últimamente no salimos mucho.

- Ya lo se. – dije al tiempo que guardaba los libros en la mochila. – y lo siento mucho, créeme.

- No te preocupes. A donde quieres ir?

- A donde te apetezca. – dije al tiempo que ambas nos poníamos una chaqueta y cogimos nuestros bolsos.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

**Bueno. He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Espero saber que os ha parecido. Os esperabais el noviazgo de ciertas personas? No os enfadéis, pronto aparecerá nuestro amado Jacob y… bueno, no puedo desvelar nada. Habrá que seguir leyendo para saber que sucederá.**

**Nos leemos guapetona!!**


	9. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

9. EL REENCUENTRO.

POV DRACO

Quien hubiera dicho alguna vez que me relacionaría con una sangre sucia? Y mucho menos me hubiera imaginado que saldría con una, pero es que era tan guapa… "Creo que he perdido el juicio." Por ella, me paseaba por el mundo muggle como si lo hubiera echo toda la vida, aunque me repugnaba, me estaba acostumbrando.

Desde lo sucedido hacia ya dos años en Hogwarts… bueno, en realidad, todo había empezado un par de años antes de lo sucedido en Hogwarts. Yo creía firmemente en el señor oscuro. Mi familia así me lo había enseñado durante dieciséis años, que no son pocos. Después de darme cuenta de hacia donde estaba encaminando mi vida y después de que Potter y sus amigos me salvaran la vida, después de todo lo que les había echo, pensé que tal vez el que estaba equivocado era yo.

El conocer a Renesmee terminó de cambiar mi vida. Tenía algo especial, aunque aun sabía el que, a parte de su cuerpazo.

Sus amigos y yo, obviamente, no podíamos ni vernos, y ella lo respetaba. Nunca nos había echo quedar a todos juntos, de lo cual me alegro.

Ya llevábamos casi un año saliendo juntos. Un año estupendo a pesar de no haber tenido sexo, aunque parezca increíble, pero no negaré que me había habido momentos en que me había quedado con las ganas, y muchas, pero pensaba hablar con ella del tema. Un año era un año.

Le había dicho a Renesmee de quedar esa misma tarde, para hablar del tema, pero me había dicho que había quedado con una amiga. Weasley, seguramente. Me había mandado una lechuza pidiéndome que quedáramos al día siguiente, puesto que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Decía que era muy importante.

"Debe de suceder algo?"

POV GINNY.

Esa tarde, Nessie y yo nos pasamos cerca de dos horas recorriendo tiendas y otras dos horas en una cafetería, hablando. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa, apenas habíamos hablado. En parte se debía que yo estaba acabando mi último curso en Hogwarts, pero George me había contado que Nessie solo se dedicaba a estudiar y a estar con Malfoy. En las cuatro horas que llevábamos juntas, no había mencionado el nombre de su chico ni una sola vez.

- Nessie, como te van las cosas con Malfoy?

- Muy bien. – dijo secamente.

- Perdona, si no quieres hablar del tema…

- Ginny, no es eso. Deseo hablar de ello contigo, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero se que no os podéis ni ver, y no estaba segura de que quisieras que te hablara de él. – dijo con hilo de voz.

- No te voy a negar que resulta extraño, pero eres mi amiga, y me gustaría saber que tal te va con tu novio. Yo bien te hablo de Harry.

- Pues todo va genial! – dijo entusiasmada. Acercó su silla a la mía y me cogió de la mano. – Ginny, todo es perfecto. Draco me trata súper bien, aunque a veces se comporta de forma extraña. Se esfuerza mucho por formar parte de mi mundo.

- Me alegra mucho verte tan feliz. - "Está hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy que yo conozco?"

- Gracias Ginny. Siento mucho haberme aislado del mundo.

- Bueno, olvida eso y cuéntamelo todo.

POV JACOB.

Hace ya un año que acompañé a Renesmee y Carlisle a Inglaterra. Un año desde que iniciamos aquel viaje infernal en el que Renesmee conoció a un chico y se enamoró de él.

Podría estar con ella, de no ser porque me acobardé en el último momento, cuando me besó en el aeropuerto y me marché. Le hice creer que me alegraba de que fuera feliz con ese chico. Todo mentira, ya que ansiaba que ella me amara a mi, como yo la amaba a ella. Pero ya nunca iba a saber de cierto si ella sentía algo por mi. Tal vez el beso fue porque me iba a echar de menos. No se… ya no sabía que pensar.

Desde que regresé a casa, hace poco más de diez meses, no he hablado con Ness ni diez veces en todo éste tiempo, aunque se que los Cullen hablan con ella a diario.

Bella me había dicho muchas veces que fuera a su casa, pero no me atrevía. No quería correr el riesgo de que ese día, en la video llamada, estuviera Ness con su chico. Si, Ginny me había llamado bastante enfadada, reprochándome que no luchara por el amor de Nessie, y también me dijo que ya era oficial que Draco, que así era como se llamaba el muchacho, y Nessie salían juntos.

Hermione y Ron me habían llamado hacía unos días y me pidieron que pasara el verano en Inglaterra, como el año anterior. Al principio, dudé, pero pronto vinieron a mi mente las noches en vela, la falta de apetito y las broncas que me echaban los chicos, sobretodo Leah, porque les agobiaba todo el día pensando en mi Nessie. Acabé aceptando la oferta de ir a Londres. Ron me comentó que sus padres le habían dicho que me hospedara en su casa y que pediría un permiso al ministerio de magia para poder venir a buscarme.

- Y como van a venir a buscarte? – me preguntó Bella de repente.

Estábamos en mi casa. Me estaba ayudando a terminar de hacer la maleta. Me había traído una mochila para que se la diera a Renesmee.

- Aparecerán por arte de magia. No pienses en ello, Bella. Son cosas que nunca acabaremos de entender.

- Ya…

- Bu! – dijo una voz detrás de Bella, que gritó asustada y corrió hacia mi.

- Bella, que clase de vampiro eres? – dije con aire burlón, empezando a reír.

- Perdona. – se excusó Ron sin moverse del sitio.

No pude evitar seguir riendo al ver la cara de susto de Bella, y la cara de Ron, que estaba claramente avergonzado.

- Perdonadnos. Ron a veces puede ser un poco bruto. – Hermione acompañaba a Ron, pero pronto dejó de estar a su lado y vino a abrazarme.

- Me alegro mucho de verte.

- Yo también, chicos. Os presento a Bella Cullen. Bella, éstos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

- Hola chicos. Renesmee me habla cada día de vosotros. – dijo Bella dándoles a los dos un abrazo.

- Eres la madre de Nessie? – Ron estaba alucinado y Hermione intentaba disimular su sorpresa, aunque apenas podía.

- Si, lo soy.

- Bueno, chicos. Nos marchamos o queréis hablar un rato? – dije sentándome en el sofá, ya que conocía la respuesta. Y no me equivoqué.

Bella cogió a Hermione de la mano y se sentaron a mi lado en el sofá. Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora sobre la vida de los vampiros, de la familia, de Ness y de su novio… aunque Bella pronto cortó con ese tema, y preguntó por la vida de los magos a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo con disimulo.

Sabía que el cambio de tema lo había echo por mi. Bella era la única que realmente sabía todo lo que estaba sufriendo por mi cobardía frente a mis sentimientos hacia Nessie. Bueno, en realidad Edward también lo sabía, y me daba la sensación de que me trataba un poco mejor. "En el fondo es un buen tío."

- Bueno, lamento interrumpir la charla, pero en casa deben de estar preocupados. Hace más de una hora que nos fuimos. – dijo Ron poniéndose en pie.

Todos nos pusimos en pie y nos despedimos de Bella. Hermione me cogió de una mano y Ron de la otra y, en pocos segundos, todo a mí alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, cambiando el salón de mi casa por el salón de la casa de los Weasley. Mis maletas las llevaba Ron y las dejó a mi lado en cuanto todo dejó de dar vueltas.

- Renesmee está en casa? – pregunté intentando disimular el mareo que me acababa de dar.

- Está en el instituto. Mañana empieza las vacaciones de verano. – dijo Ron.

- Si, y Ginny acaba hoy también. Nosotros ya empezamos ayer las vacaciones de verano. – dijo Hermione, que me había cogido de la mano y me llevaba hacia el sofá, en el que me senté.

- Y él… él también está de vacaciones? – pregunté sin atreverme a pronunciar su nombre.

- Si, empieza en una semana, pero nunca viene por aquí.

- Vale. Gracias por llamarme, Hermione.

- De nada. Somos amigos, no?

- Si.

- Ya no llevas el pelo largo…

- De vez en cuando me lo corto. – dije pasándome la mano por el pelo.

- A Renesmee le gusta largo. – comentó Hermione en un susurro que, obviamente, escuché.

- Ya lo se. – Si, me lo había cortado por ese motivo. Era una estupidez, pero me sentía mejor así.

- Harry ya viene. Tardará diez minutos. – dijo Ron apareciendo con una pequeña lechuza sobre el hombro.

- Genial, tengo ganas de verles. – dije sinceramente. Les había echado de menos.

- Te queda bien el pelo corto. – dijo la voz de Renesmee. Me volví rápidamente y vi que Renesmee venía corriendo hacia mí.

Saltó a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza. Yo hice lo mismo, intentando disimular la sorpresa por verla tan cambiada.

Renesmee se había cortado bastante el pelo y, en ese momento, lo llevaba liso. Y su cuerpo había cambiado mucho. Ahora era más mujer.

- Gracias, a ti también. – dije sonriendo al ver su sonrisa.

- Gracias, Jake. Cuando has llegado?

- No hace ni una hora. – dije dejándola en el suelo. – quería darte una sorpresa.

- Lo has hecho, Jake. Lo has hecho. – dijo en un susurro, abrazándome con suavidad. El tenerla en mis brazos me agradaba pero a la vez me torturaba.

Los Weasley llegaron a casa en menos de una hora. La señora Weasley preparó una gran cena y comimos en el jardín. Estaban todos y me recibieron como a uno más de la familia, lo cual me emocionó.

Montaron una cama en el dormitorio de los chicos, como el año anterior. Me dijeron que podía quedarme allí todo el verano - Harry y Hermione también se iban a quedar.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, los seis nos quedamos en el jardín, hablando, mientras que el resto de la familia se marchó a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo.**

**Poco a poco se va acercando el final.**

**Ya sabéis, para cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta o demás, me lo decís.**


	10. Dudas, dudas, dudas

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

10. DUDAS, DUDAS, DUDAS.

POV RENESMEE

Cuando vi a Jacob en el salón de la casa de los Weasley, no pude evitar ir hacia él y lanzarme a sus brazos. Había deseado verle tantas veces que actué sin pensar. Cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo, me dieron unas inmensas ganas de besarle, que un no se como logré controlarme. Jacob lo había sido todo para mí y, aunque no quisiera, lo seguía siendo.

Esa misma tarde había quedado con Draco, pero cuando vi a Jacob me olvidé de todo. Fue cuando nos fuimos a dormir que me acordé de él y le pedí a Ron su lechucita. Le mandé una nota a draco, disculpándome y le dije de quedar a la mañana siguiente. Me respondió a los pocos minutos. Vendría a buscarme a la pequeña montaña que había a pocos metros de la casa de los Weasley.

Esa noche no pude dormir ni un par de horas. El rostro de Jacob y el de Draco aparecieron en mis sueños.

Cuando amaneció, me levanté de la cama, me vestí y fui a vestirme. No podía aguantar más tiempo allí. Estaba empezando a faltarme el aire. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Aun faltaban tres horas para que Draco viniera a buscarme. Me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y cerré los ojos. No pude controlar el hecho de que las lágrimas empezaran a resbalar por mis mejillas.

- Nessie, cariño, que te pasa? – sentí un ligero ardor en el rostro. Jacob me secaba las lágrimas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- No me pasa nada. – me sequé las lágrimas con los puños y me aparté hacia un lado.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- No me hagas esto, Jacob. – me aparté un poco más de él. No podía con ello.

- Nessie, me duele verte así.

- Y a mi me duele que en diez mese no hayamos hablado más de diez veces. Te llamé un montón de veces!! – dije levantando la voz al tiempo que me ponía en pie y empezaba a alejarme de él.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Pues explícamelo! Creía que éramos amigos! Tanto te molesta que sea feliz?! – había estado aguantando durante tanto tiempo que en ese momento exploté.

- No. Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz. – Jacob se puso en pie y se acercó a mí, pero yo no podía dejar de alejarme. No podía dejar que me tocara otra vez. No podía prometer que no me lanzara sobre él.

- No me toques, Jacob.

- Qué?

- Si lo haces, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

Jacob volvió a acercarse y puso su mano sobre mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla. Aparté su mano con brusquedad y me abalancé sobre él. Salté a sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con mis piernas, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, estampando mis labios contra los suyos.

Pensé que Jacob me apartaría de él en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Me estrechó contra su cuerpo, besándome con suavidad y deseo, lo mismo que yo sentía en ese momento. Le deseaba.

No fue hasta que no vi una brillante luz roja estampándose contra el árbol que había a mi lado, que no me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

- Draco, espera! – dije al poner los pies en el suelo y fui tras él. – Draco!

- Para esto me has dicho que viniera?! – su voz estaba inundada de dolor y rabia, lo cual partió mi corazón.

- No. Quería hablar contigo de algo importante. – me volví para mirar a Jacob y me fijé en que ya no estaba allí. Cogí a Draco de la mano pero se soltó bruscamente.

- Habla.

- Por favor, ven a sentarte a mi lado. – le cogí de nuevo la mano y ésta vez no se soltó. Nos sentamos debajo del árbol, mirándonos a la cara.

- Habla. – dijo ahora en un tono más suave., acariciando mi mano.

- Últimamente he estado pensando sobre lo nuestro. Llevamos casi un año saliendo y, bueno, pensé que nuestra relación podría llegar más lejos.

Si, últimamente había estado pensando en que ya había llegado el momento de tener sexo. Era lo normal, no? Después de lo sucedido con Jacob no hacía ni cinco minutos, no estaba tan segura de lo que debía hacer, pero el sentir las caricias de Draco, que estaba empezando a sentir por la espalda, me recordó mis sentimientos hacia él.

- Yo también he pensado en ello, Nessie. Nunca te lo he dicho porque… tú… bueno, nunca lo había sugerido. Y después de lo que he visto hoy, creo que ha quedado todo claro.

- Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada. Estoy contigo. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas, mirando los ojos grises que parecían que estaban empezando a humedecerse. – estoy contigo. – repetí.

- Estás segura?

- Jacob solo ha venido a pasar las vacaciones porque Hermione y Ron le llamaron. Yo no sabía nada.

- De acuerdo.

Me puse de rodillas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y junté mis labios con los suyos. Tenía que olvidarme de Jacob y de lo sucedido. por el bien de todos.

POV DRACO.

Cuando me aparecí en la montaña en la que había quedado con renesmee u la vi en brazos de otro, besándole, no pude evitar lanzar un hechizo hacia ellos, aunque los nervios me traicionaron y fallé.

Renesmee vino hacia a mí, dejando atrás al chico, que se marchó a los pocos segundos. Nessie me estaba hablando y yo le respondía, pero no me estaba enterando de nada. Reconocí al chico al momento. Renesmee me había hablado de él. Era su mejor amigo, con el que había venido a Inglaterra el verano anterior.

Renesmee me estaba diciendo que quería sexo? Puse más atención a sus palabras cuando puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas. No podía evitar la humedad en mis ojos. "No puedo ponerme a llorar."

- Estoy contigo.

- Estás segura?

- Jacob solo ha venido a pasar las vacaciones porque Hermione y Ron le llamaron. Yo no sabía nada.

- De acuerdo.

Renesmee se puso de rodillas, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó dulcemente. Si, sus besos calmaron mis nervios, pero no me hicieron olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Aun no me había dado ninguna explicación.

- Aquí no, Ness. – dije, aunque no abandoné sus labios.

- Donde?

- Vamos. – dije al tiempo que sujetaba sus manos, y nos aparecimos en la caseta que descubrí hacía ya unos años.

- Donde estamos?- dijo Renesmee poniéndose en pie, mirando a su alrededor.

- Es el lugar al que vengo cuando quiero alejarme del mundo, para que nadie me moleste. – me levanté del suelo y fui hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, besando su nuca.

- Siento lo que ha sucedido antes. Sabes que te quiero, verdad? – Renesmee se volvió, aun entre mis brazos y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo.

Me había engañado. Si no llego a pillarles, a saber hasta donde hubieran llegado. En ese momento, aunque tenía a Renesmee entre mis brazos e íbamos hacia la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho. "esto no va a quedar así. Pagará por haberle puesto las manos encimas a mi chica."

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Otro capítulo llegó!!!**

**Ya queda poco para que termine.**

**A que Draco ya se va pareciendo más a la idea que tenemos de él. Un cabroncete, hablando claro.**

**Bueno, para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis. Nos leemos!!**


	11. Ya no se ni lo que hago, pero todo es,,,

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

11. YA NO SE NI LO QUE HAGO, PERO TODO ES POR AMOR.

POV RENESMEE

Draco me había llevado a una hermosa casa, donde casi nos acostamos. Y digo casi porque alguien nos interrumpió. Harry apareció en la casa, y no había venido solo.

- Esto ya es el colmo! – exclamé levantándome de encima de Draco. Cogí mi camiseta del suelo y me la puse. – Pero como os atrevéis?!

- Renesmee, estaba preocupado. Jacob me dijo que Draco os había lanzado un hechizo.

Miré a Jacob, que estaba al lado de Harry, me acerqué a él y le aticé un puñetazo en toda la cara. Como podía inventarse tal barbaridad?

- Pero como te atreves, Jacob? Pasas de mi durante casi un año, vienes aquí y ahora te inventas esa barbaridad?! – no podía evitar que el dolor me quebrara la voz. – Draco, me llevas a casa?

- Claro, vamos. – cogí la mano de Draco y desaparecimos del lugar, apareciendo de nuevo cerca de la casa de los Weasley. – Como estás?

Me alejé unos pasos de él y me volví para mirarle.

- Nos lanzaste un hechizo?

- Solo fue un fogonazo de luz para llamar vuestra atención. Sabes que nunca te haría daño, verdad?

- Si, perdona. Tenía que preguntarlo. – dije en un susurro.

- Tranquila. – Draco vino a abrazarme, pero pronto me soltó. Me había puesto a temblar y él se había dado cuenta. – Ness, estás temblando. Porque no te vas a tu casa, te relajas un poco y quedamos mañana? Te parece?

- Si, me parece. Gracias por estar a mi lado. – susurré. Me había puesto a llorar. Me abracé a él y le di un profundo beso.

Volví hacia la casa, cogí una mochila con una muda, mi móvil y me marché. Allí volvería a encontrarme con Jacob y no quería verle. A él ni a nadie. Solo tenía un par de amigos, a parte de mis amigos los magos, mis amigos del instituto. Llamé a Lindsay, le conté por encima lo sucedido y me dijo que esa noche podría quedarme en su casa.

Pedí un taxi que me llevó hasta Londres. Lindsay vivía con su novio en un pequeño, pero acogedor, apartamento que había cerca de la estación. Llamé un par de veces al timbre y esperé pacientemente.

- Nessie, cielo, como estás? – dijo al abrir la puerta.

Me abracé a mi amiga con todas mis fuerzas, llorando de nuevo. Lindsay me llevó a un sofá. Me senté allí mientras me preparaba un baño. Llevé mis cosas al dormitorio que también había preparado para mí y me metí en la bañera. El agua estaba ardiendo, pero eso logró calmar mis nervios. Si pensaba en que me estaba quemando, no pensaría en otra cosa.

Oí como Lindsay hablaba con alguien. Un chico. Su novio.

Lindsay era mi profesora de literatura y lengua. Acababa de salir de la universidad y era estupenda.

- Nessie, como va? – dijo la voz del chico a través de la puerta.

- Un poco mejor. Ahora salgo.

- No hace falta. Tómate tu tiempo.

- Gracias Sean.

Si, Sean, mi profesor de historia, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Estuve en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió. Me envolví en una toalla y me sequé un poco. Fui hacia el dormitorio, me vestí y salí al salón, donde me esperaban mis amigos.

No me preguntaron por lo sucedido, pero yo les conté lo que pasó. Sean pidió comida china para cenar. Me estuvieron contando sus planes para el verano y me fui pronto a dormir. Bueno, me fui a la cama, pero no dormí en toda la noche. El rostro de Jacob no abandonaba mi mente. No podía seguir engañándome. Quería a Draco, pero amaba a Jacob, a pesar de mi resistencia.

Oí como llamaban a la puerta del dormitorio. No me moví. Decidí hacerme la dormida. No quería hablar con nadie.

- Nessie, no se si estás despierta pero… nos vamos a dar una vuelta. Si necesitas algo, llámanos. – dijo Sean y, en pocos segundos, oí cerrarse la puerta de la calle.

Al final, conseguí dormirme, aunque no cogí el sueño profundo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba en ese momento.

- Nessie…

"Es que no puedo dormir sin soñar con Jacob?"

- Nessie…

"Incluso siento el tacto de su piel en mi mejilla."

- Cariño?

"Por favor, no puedo más con esto."

- Despierta, tengo que hablar contigo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con los oscuros ojos de Jacob, mirándome fijamente. Me alejé de él sin abandonar la cama.

- Como has entrado?

- Tus amigos me abrieron la puerta antes de marcharse.

- Como has sabido donde estaba?

- Ginny me dijo quienes eran tus amigos del instituto. Además, seguí tu rastro.

- No quiero hablar con nadie. Vete.

- No. – su mano se posó sobre mi brazo, acariciándolo.

- Jacob, estás jugando con fuego. – dije sentándome en la cama.

Había llegado un momento en que no podía tener a mi lado y contenerme. Si se acercaba un poco más, me lanzaría sobre él.

- Renesmee, he decidido venir a éste país porque necesitaba verte y estar a tu lado. Te quiero.

"Como dice?"

- Lo sucedido ésta mañana… bueno, hacía tiempo que deseaba que pasara.

"A éste se le ha ido la olla."

- No me digas eso, Jacob. "ya no puedo más. Una palabra más y no podré evitar lanzarme a su cuello."

- Te amo, Renesmee. Siempre.

Cogí el cuello de su camiseta y tiré de él hacia mí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, besándole como siempre había deseado hacer. Jacob se acomodó encima de mí, mientras yo empezaba a quitarle la camiseta.

- Porque no me lo habías dicho? Porque te marchaste? – no pude evitar preguntárselo. Le había besado en el aeropuerto hacía casi un año, y él me había abandonado.

- No lo se. Inseguridad.

Me puse encima de Jacob, quitándome el camisón, quedando desnuda ante sus ojos.

- Pero ya lo que quiero. – Dijo Jacob poniéndose de nuevo encima de mí.

Desabroché sus vaqueros y se los bajé lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro erecto. Jacob acabó de quitarse los pantalones y volvió a besarme, centrándose en mis pechos. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas al tiempo que empezaba a sentir a Jacob en mí.

Cuanto había deseado que llegara ese momento. Hacía años que amaba a Jacob y que deseaba sentirle así de cerca. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Sintiendo sus besos y sus caricias.

- Esto es un sueño? – dije entre jadeos.

- Espero que no. – se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Jacob, pude notarlo en sus besos. Ello me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Había estado confusa, equivocada. Sí, quería sexo, pero con Jacob, no con Draco. Tenía que hablar con él. No quería seguir engañándole. No…

- Ah… - abracé a Jacob con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo.

Jacob no tardó en llegar y se dejó caer a mi lado, aun rodeado por mis piernas. Aun dentro de mí.

- Tengo que hablar con Draco. – dije acariciando su mejilla. – le he engañado, y no puedo seguir con él después de esto.

- Lo siento por él. Te ha cuidado durante éste tiempo, pero no puedo alejarme de ti. Ya no.

- No lo hagas. No te vayas. – me puse encima de él y le abracé con fuerza, apoyando mi rostro sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. – no me abandones.

- Nunca más. Moriría antes que alejarme de ti.

* * *

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando. Jacob y Renesmee juntos!! Jeje**

**Bueno, para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo.**

**Nos leemos guapis!!**


	12. La verdad

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

12. LA VERDAD.

POV JACOB.

Renesmee se había quedado dormida encima de mí, entre mis brazos. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que ya no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento y respondí sin siquiera mirar el número de la persona que me estaba llamando.

_- Jacob?_

- Bella, sucede algo? – pregunté al reconocer la voz de mi amiga.

_- No. Bueno, es que Renesmee hoy no se ha conectado y nos hemos preocupado._

- Quien es? – dijo la voz de Renesmee en un susurro, despertándose, encima de mí.

Le pasé el teléfono a Renesmee, que me miró confusa. Estuvo hablando con su familia más de media hora. La dejé suavemente en la cama y me quedé tumbado a su lado, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella.

- Mamá dice que la llames cuando te hayas vestido. – dijo devolviéndome el móvil.

- Que pasa? Es que tu padre lee la mente vía telefónica?

- No se. – dijo sonriendo, acariciando mi brazo. – volvemos a la casa?

- Claro.

- Voy a despedirme. – dijo Ness levantándose de la cama, deslumbrándome con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Ambos nos vestimos y fuimos hacia el salón, donde estaban los amigos de mi ángel. Estuvimos un rato hablando y acabamos marchándonos. Cogimos un taxi y fuimos hacia la casa de los Weasley. En cuanto nos vieron entrar cogidos de la mano, los cuatro empezaron a reír y vinieron a abrazarnos.

POV DRACO.

Eso ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba escondido, observando la casa de los Weasley, cuando vi a Nessie y a su amigo bajarse de un taxi, cogidos de la mano. Eso lo hubiera soportado si no les hubiera visto besarse antes de entrar en la casa. "Te arrepentirás de haber vuelto." Saqué la varita de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y fui hacia la casa. En cuanto le pillara solo, iba a suplicar que le matara.

POV RENESMEE.

Los chicos se marcharon al Callejón Diagon, ya que habían quedado con los señores Weasley, y nos quedamos Jacob y yo solos en la casa. En cuanto los chicos desaparecieran por la chimenea, entre llamas verdes, oí como se abría la puerta de la cocina.

- Seguramente ha sido el aire, pero voy a ver. – dijo Jacob, dejándome sola en el salón de la casa.

_- Es mía! – gritó una voz conocida. El grito provenía de la cocina, hacia donde fui a toda prisa. Allí no había nadie._

Salí corriendo al jardín, donde encontré a Draco al lado de algo que estaba en el suelo. No fue hasta que me acerqué unos pasos, que no me di cuenta de que era Jacob quien estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Miré a Draco y me fijé en que murmuraba algo mientras apuntaba a Jacob con algo que no reconocí en un principio.

- Déjale! – grité intentando que Draco dejara de hacer daño a Jacob, pero me apartó de su lado de un empujón, tirándome al suelo. – apártate de él! No me obligues a hacerte daño! – grité poniéndome en pie de nuevo.

- Te has acostado con él, verdad?!

- Si. – respondí armándome de valor.

- Eres mi novia! – gritó. Draco ahora venía hacia mí, apuntándome con lo que reconocí como una varita. – he estado a tu lado un año y me has traicionado a la primera de cambio.

- Baja eso, por favor. No estaba planeado. – dije retrocediendo poco a poco. Estaba empezando a asustarme. Nunca le había visto comportarse así.

- No te muevas o sigo con lo que estaba haciendo. – dijo dirigiéndose a Jacob, que estaba en pie y se estaba acercando a nosotros. – he perdido a mis amigos por estar contigo. Y como me lo pagas?!

- Lo siento. – susurré. No me salía la voz.

- Lo lamento, pero eso no me sirve. – dijo antes de que una luz saliera de su varita y lanzara a Jacob contra un árbol, que se partió por la mitad a causa del impacto.

Corrí hacia donde había caído Jacob, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Miré fijamente a Draco, que cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, apuntándome con la varita. Estaba empezando a oír algo extraño en mi interior. Una necesidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Deseaba morder a alguien. Me puse en pie, acercándome lentamente, mostrando mis colmillos, lo que pareció asustar a Draco, que se había quedado inmóvil a un metro de mí.

- Draco, te quiero, por eso voy a dejar que te marches.

- Que?

- Corre antes de que te deje seco. – sentía sus ojos mirar mis colmillos. No pude evitar que un rugido saliera de mi garganta en el momento en que Draco echaba a correr.

Mis amigos los magos llegaron a los pocos minutos, pero no pude acercarme a ellos. Estaba demasiado alterada como para poder estar a su lado sin correr el riesgo de atacarles.

Eché a correr hacia las montañas, donde me quedé hasta que anocheció.

- Nessie? – dijo Harry. Se acercaba a mí con paso inseguro. – va todo bien?

- Ya estoy mejor. – dije con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Harry se sentó a mi lado y me abracé él, empezando a llorar. Él había sido el primero en advertirme sobre Draco, pero me dejé llevar por sus buenas palabras.

Después de que insistiera durante varios minutos, accedí a volver a la casa. Me fui directa a la cama sin ver a nadie. Las lágrimas lograran que me durmiera al momento.

Ninguno de mis amigos me dijo nada sobre Draco. Yo deseaba ver a Jacob, que estaba en cama desde que Draco le hechizó, pero él no dejaba que fuera a verle. Llevaba ya tres días sin verle, y sentía como si muriera.

Harry había desaparecido esa mañana y aun no había vuelto. Nadie sabía donde había ido, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, pero no les creí. "Éstos están tramando algo."

Cuando terminamos de comer, fui a dar una vuelta por las montañas, donde, a los diez minutos, apareció Harry con alguien sujetando su brazo.

- Harry, que significa esto? – dije. Me había quedado alucinada al ver quien era su acompañante.

- Jacob me pidió que fuera a buscarle. Dijo que es médico.

- Lo soy. – dijo el hermoso muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados. – cariño, estás bien?

Quise hacerme la fuerte, pero no lo logré por mucho tiempo. Corrí hacia mi padre y salté a sus brazos, estrechándole con fuerza. Con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas rodeando su cuerpo, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

- Papá, te he echado mucho de menos. – susurré entre lágrimas.

. Yo también. Todos te hemos añorado. Gracias por traerme, Harry. – dijo mirando a Harry, que no respondió.

Mi padre se volvió, permitiéndome mirar a Harry, que no se movía del sitio. Se había quedado con la boca abierta. Mi padre me dejó en el suelo, fui hacia Harry y le cogí de la mano.

- Harry, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi padre.

- Parezco mayor que él. – susurró con sorpresa.

- Bueno, en teoría lo eres. – dije sonriendo. – porque le has traído?

- Jacob cree que es el único que puede ayudarle.

- Pero que es lo que le pasa? Porque no quiere verme?

- No lo se, pero no podemos perder más tiempo. – dijo Harry, que aun tenía su mano entre las mías.

Los tres volvimos hacia la casa. Papá entró en la habitación en la que estaba Jacob, y no volvió a salir de allí en todo el día, pero en cuanto salió, vino a buscarme y me dijo que entrara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ya solo queda un capítulo. Actualizaré lo antes posible.**

**Ya sabéis que ante cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario y demás, contactad conmigo y veremos que podemos hacer.**


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling y/o a Setephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Es mi primer crossover, espero que no me haya quedado mal. **

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista del autor. Solo cuando ponga Pov estará escrito desde el punto de vista de alguno de los protagonistas.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

13. EPÍLOGO.

Era el último día de instituto y Jacob me estaba esperando en la puerta.

En el instituto, se daban clases de formación profesional. Una de las asignaturas era mecánica, y habíamos tenido la suerte de que habían contratado a Jacob, por lo que tuvo que trasladarse a vivir con los Weasley y, por consiguiente, conmigo.

Como estaba diciendo, ese día, Jacob me estaba esperando, y no estaba solo. Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban con él.

Ese día empezaban las vacaciones de verano e íbamos a irnos de vacaciones los seis juntos, como despedida antes de volver a Forks. Iban todos ya con las mochilas, para poder marcharnos en ese momento. Me despedí de Lindsay y de Sean y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba mi Jacob.

Fuimos a pie hasta el Caldero Chorreante y desde allí íbamos a ir a Bulgaria. El amigo de los chicos, Víktor, se casaba, y nos había invitado a todos. Jacob y yo le conocimos en una visita que le habíamos echo hacía ya dos años y nos había caído muy bien.

Esas fueron mis mejores vacaciones. De vacaciones con mis amigos y mi novio.

Estábamos dando un paseo cuando recordé algo importante. Algo de lo que Jacob nunca quiso hablarme. Dejamos que los chicos fueran por delante, con Víktor y su ya esposa, y me detuve, deteniendo a Jacob a mi lado.

- Ness, pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió hace un tiempo.

- El qué? – dijo intentando disimular, aunque sabía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Jacob Black. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Quiero saber porque hiciste que Harry fuera a buscar a mi padre cuando… bueno, cuando pasó lo de Draco.

- Sentémonos. – dijo tomando mi mano, y fuimos a sentarnos a la sombra de un enorme roble.

- Que pasó, Jacob? Porque no querías verme?

- Pues… tu novio me hizo algo cuando me atacó. No pude moverme en tres días. Y Edward es médico. Él, junto a un médico brujo, consiguieron que pudiera volver a moverme.

- Pero porque no querías que te viera? Vaya chorrada. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé esos días. No sabía que era lo que podría haberte pasado. – dije acariciando su mano con aire distraído.

- Perdona.

- Casi te transformas, verdad? Cuando Draco empezó a gritarme y me apuntaba con su varita.

- Si no me hubiera hechizado, me hubiera lanzando sobre él.

- Se lo merecía, aunque me alegro de que no lo hicieras. – me levanté del lado de Jacob y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Has sabido algo de él? – dijo llevando sus manos a mi cintura.

- Vino a verme un par de veces. Hablamos, pero le dejé muy claro que no debíamos volver a vernos. Por el bien de ambos.

- Que le dijiste exactamente?

- Draco, vete, no quiero volver a verte.

- Que brusca. – dijo con una sonrisa de las que lograban dejarme sin habla.

- Intentó hechizarme. Ginny me avisó de que había un hechizo para dominar a la gente. Por suerte, le alejé de mí antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

- Cabrón… - dijo Jacob entre dientes. Podía notar como estaba empezando a temblar. Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y le obligué a mirarme.

POV JACOB.

Cuando Nessie me dijo que el capullo de su ex había intentado hechizarla para dominar su voluntad, no pude evitar ponerme a temblar de rabia. "Cuanto odio a ese tío."

- Cabrón… - dije entre dientes.

Renesmee puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos de color chocolate que me hipnotizaban cada vez que me miraban.

- Jacob, estoy enamorada de ti. Ninguna magia me haría olvidar eso. Vale?

- Vale. – dije sin poder disimular mi alivio.

Rodeé a Renesmee con mis brazos, acercando más su cuerpo al mío, y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, besándola con suavidad.

- Ejem. – vi de reojo como seis figuras se acercaban y se detenían a nuestro lado. – vamos a ir a comer y nos marcharemos ésta tarde. – dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Renesmee, aunque no se levantó de encima de mí.

- Quince minutos. – dijo Hermione al tiempo que nos guiñaba un ojo.

Los seis se marcharon y volvieron a dejarnos a solas.

- Jacob…

- Dime.

- Pronto cumpliré los dieciocho. Bueno, ya lo sabes. – dijo en un tono cantarín bastante seductor, todo hay que admitirlo.

- Y?

- Bueno, creo que ya podemos pasar la noche juntos. – dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

- Ya pasamos una noche juntos. – dije recordando mi primera vez con Nessie, la mejor noche de mi vida. – además, dormimos juntos muchas veces. – dije sonriendo. Ya sabía por donde iba, pero quería que me lo dijera ella.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No sabes lo que me cuesta aguantarme sin hacer nada cuando dormimos juntos. No entiendo porque no quieres esperar a que sea mayor de edad.

- No quiero que tus padres me impidan el ser padre en un futuro. – dije, y Renesmee me entendió al momento.

- Que no se atrevan. Aunque ya lo hicimos una vez. Además, tampoco tienen porque saberlo. – dijo, aunque eso no se lo creía ni ella.

- Cariño, tu padre lo sabe todo. – dije besando de nuevo sus labios.

- Ya lo se. Bueno, aguantaré una semana.

- Venga, vamos. – dije levantando a Ness y me puse en pie.

Los chicos ya venían a buscarnos cuando aparecimos nosotros a su lado. Fuimos a comer con los Krum a su nueva casa y, por la tarde, cogimos un traslador y aparecimos en los terrenos de la casa de los Weasley, que en cuanto nos vieron llegar, vinieron a darnos la bienvenida.

POV RENESMEE.

Me entristecía mucho tener que marcharme, y me costó mucho despedirme de la familia que me había acogido y cuidado durante dos intensos años, y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar cuando abracé a mis amigos. Les quería tanto…

Ginny y su padre, el señor Weasley, fueron los que nos llevaron a casa. Fuimos hacia la montaña que estaba cerca de su casa y, justo antes de desaparecer, vi una figura que se despedía con la mano.

A pesar de algunas cosas malas que me sucedieron durante mis dos años en Inglaterra, había sido muy feliz, y me marchaba habiendo echo grandes amigos, de los que duran toda la vida. Sean, Lindsay, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione…

Definitivamente, fue el viaje de mi vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Otra historia terminó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis que podéis comunicaros conmigo para cualquier cosa.**

**Y ahora, voy a hacerme propaganda. **

**Como ya terminé ésta, voy a empezar a colgar una nueva historia Jacob/Renesmee. Seguramente se titulará DESTINO, y espero que os guste. También, muy pronto, empezaré a colgar una historia Edward/Bella, en la que son humanos. Se llamará LA VECINA DE AL LADO. Que también espero y deseo que os parezca digna de ser leída.**

**Espero que todo os vaya muy bien a todas. De corazón.**

**Besos…**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


End file.
